Harry: moda, biju e magia
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Quatro bijus dos elementos, Voldemort na dimensão dos cogumelos, uma ninhada de filhos e coincidências muito forçadas, além de bolsa-mansão para os Weasley. E então, acha que tem estômago para continuar?
1. Ntrödsçaom

**Harry: Moda e Bijus da Magia**

**Título Original: As jóias da Magia:**(Munda: É BIJU! –q)** Os Filhos**(Munda: ...da poota. #trollface)** dos Heróis **(Vovó: Sente só: o título exaspera criatividade! Deixe-me adivinhar: a história é sobre os filhos do Harry, Rony e Draco!)

**Autores: ****Cryslan e Leandro**(Munda: Hm, estol rekoonhecemd... DAS RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS D'A FIC DOS MORTOS-VIVOS! É claro! Ugh! #tem calafrios#)(Vovó: Por favor, não me diga que eles eram os caras que entravam na barraquinha a cada review! Uma viadagem sem fim! #tenta se matar engolindo um caroço de abacate#)

**Capítulo 1 – Prólogo **

**(N/A: Esse eh o primeiro cap da continuação,**(#Munda se lava em água de coco e arruda para se benzer contra o internetês from hell#)(#Vovó está mastigando naftalina com arruda enquanto chacoalha seus membros, berrando para que Iemanjá crie uma onda que destrua o seu PC#)** esse eh o prólogo,**(Munda: #dá com um taco de golfe no 'h'#)(Vovó: EU DESPREZO INTERNETÊS ERUDITO, DESPREZO! #Veste sua armadura de Mulher Maravilha e corre atrás do 'h'#)** por isso eh pequeno.**(Munda: #percebe que o 'h' funciona como um bumerangue e vai buscar sua bazuca para acabar com o problema#)(Vovó: Tome, Gareth, uma presilha nova. #pega o 'h' e dá de presente para a Gareth#)** Espero q vocês gostem.**(Vovó: Odeio não corresponder às suas expectativas, mããããsss...) ** Próximo capítulo eh A Ficha dos Personagens, para vcs entenderem tudo direitinho.)**(Munda: Assim, isso é um trash, logo não dá pra entender. Assumam, autores, é o primeiro passo. #vai ninar Lindomar#) (Vovó: Ficha dos personagens é básico para trashers não assumidos! Vide Resident Evil Q e não se surpreenda.)

Depois que Voldemort foi mandado para outra dimensão,**(Munda: #cospe a 51# ...perdão?)(Vovó: A dimensão dominada por Pés-Grandes, repleta de cogumelos coloridos, na qual os duendes se vestem de rena e são felizes construindo bazucas?)** se passou 13 anos.**(Munda: #encontra-se sem condições de comentar após a última informação. Foi recompor-se em um copo de whisky do Munda's#)** Estranhamente depois da guerra os heróis se casaram no mesmo dia**(Munda: Chamam-se COINCIDÊNCIAS FORÇADAS, abraço.)(Vovó: Chama-se TRASH AFLORANDO NO ENREDO.)** formando quatro casais: Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione, Neville e Luna, e Draco e Victória.** (Munda: Mary Sue? Bom saber, vou ali buscar balas de sal pro meu M-16 e já volto.)(Vovó: Victoria Beckhan? Porque ela também é Sue.)** Mais**(Munda: "... um míssel misterioso com os dizeres 'MAS, PORRA LOUCA!' explodiu a todos, tornando a vida dos ripadores mais feliz." KBÔ!) ** um fato estranho aconteceu todos tiveram filhos gêmeos, um menino e uma menina.**(Munda: Nossa, quais as chances...? Coerência se cortando com um fio de cobre em três, dois...)(Vovó: Mendel está rebolando sobre o seu túmulo, abraçado aos seus queridos pés de ervilha e gritando: "Porra, não é assim que funciona a loteria genética! Respeitem o meu xadrez de probabilidade, merda!")(Munda 2: Todos MESMO? #imagina Neville parindo porcos com asas (q) e engasga com a própria língua#)(Vovó: Munda, não leve a mal, mas os Vingadores já tiveram o desprazer de ripar algumas fics na qual Harry ou Draco pariam como vacas mochas. Conforme-se.)** E o último fato estranho foi que, as oito crianças, os oito filhos dos heróis nasceram no mesmo dia,**(Munda: KASUASUKAS AKSJUAKUSKUAS ASKUASKUASKAS AKSUASUASKUASKUAS AKSUAKSUAS, pelamor! Daqui a pouco fala que todos tinham marcas de nascença na bunda em formas de letras gregas! Ou pior, que cada um saiu da barriga da mãe com um medalhão Matrixfeelings [Dildos e Medalhões] e já sabiam falar, andar, dar o cu de cabeça pra baixo, tals... tantas possibilidades! Uma mais trash que a outra, mas tantas! #cai da cadeira de tanto rir e Dinga aparece subitamente para decapitá-la#) (Vovó: VOCÊS QUEREM MESMO QUE OS LEITORES ACREDITEM EM TODAS ESSAS COINCIDÊNCIAS? Parem de chamá-los de burros, autores. Esse tipo de coisa só acontecem em suas mentes doentias e incoerentes, fora das suas brincadeiras com bonecas.)** Os quatro casais moram um do lado do outro em mansões enormes e imponentes,**(Munda: Obviamente tiradas dos respectivos cus. Malfoy e Harry, vá lá, mas Rony e Mimione? Nem se os dois vendessem todos os órgãos e se prostituíssem 764384 dias por ano no Beco Diagonal iriam ter uma mansão 'enorme e imponente'! No mais, um barraco em Heliópolis! E Luna e Neville, então? Pasquim agora é The New York Times? Ok, pega na minha e balança. #stress)(Vovó: TEM BOLSA MANSÃO PARA OS HERÓIS DA GUERRA? Sabiam que tem dois Weasley mortos de fome no meio dessa bagaça?)(Munda: #rolando de rir do Bolsa-Mansão#)** todos têm elfos domésticos mas todos livres, e eles só trabalham por prazer e respeito pelas familias.**(Munda: AH, tão explicadas as marcas de ferro em brasa, chicotes e os trapos que os 'elfos domésticos livres' têm. Ah, autores, cresçam!)(Vovó: "Ah, que travessa suja, aaAAAAaaaahhhHHH! Ai, que delícia de banheiro sujo! Wooow!", elfo doméstico de Harry Potter sobre trabalhar em sua mansão.)** Harry, Rony e Draco viraram poderes supremos dos Aurores,** (Munda: Traduzindo: Power Rangers. #bate a cabeça na quina da parede para esquecer a imagem mental#)(Vovó completa: Força Dino. #começa a sentir convulsões devido a imagem mental#)** comandavam as missões, treinavam os novatos e iam atrás dos aliados de Voldemort remanescente da guerra.** (Munda: RemanescenteSSSSS! Plural manda chutes no toba! #vai regar seus pés de arruda com álcool puro#)(Vovó: O plural passou arrastando a bunda nessa frase, Manolo! Aliados de remanecenteSSS de Voldemort? De quanto Renew estamos falando, porque o Lúcio Malfoy não é de ontem!)** Hermione virou arquiteta renomada no mundo mágico, ela desenhou e comandou a reforma de Hogwarts,**(Munda: Bem, até a Hermione se formar como arquiteta, Hogwarts já teria sido reformada, não? Tantos furos para comentar, tsk, tsk... #enche um copo com Diazepan, vaselina e Alegria da Roça#)(Vovó: Pra começo de conversa: EXISTEM ARQUITETOS BRUXOS? Porra, vai ser desnecessário assim lá longe! E, convenhamos, deixar a Hermione de Curandeira não era o suficiente? Porque, medicina é meio que TOPO DO TOP, não?)** deixando a escola muito mais gloriosa e imponente.** (Munda: Um puteiro de primeira. #apanha#)(Vovó: As torres tinham formatos anatômicos desenhados especialmente para as orgias com os unicórnios e hipogrifos!)** Gina virou uma escritora famosa no mundo todo, tanto entre os trouxas, quanto entre os bruxos,**(Munda: "... e agora atende por Bruna Surfistinha, seu nome artístico...")(Vovó: "...e um de seus maiores clássicos escritos foi a história de um bruxo meio gay que queria virar vampiro, o qual chamou de 'Crepúsculo'. Pelo seu maior clássico publicado o leitor percebe o quão decadente foi a carreira dela...")** ela escrevias várias histórias sobre suas aventuras**(Munda: "...çeksoais...")** junto com Harry e os outros.** (Munda: Tudo se encaixa! [ui] KASUAKSUAS ASKUASAUSKAS #leva uma rasteira#)(Vovó: Aquela turminha do barulho que aprontava altas confusões em Hog! -n)** Neville virou professor de Herbologia de Hogwarts,**(Munda: "...e, após transformar Hogwarts na maior boca-de-fumo bruxa, mudou seu nome para Fernandinho Beira-Mar.") (Vovó: Até que enfim uma coisa coerente!)** além de ser o vice-diretor da escola.** (Munda: Awn, ninguém virou indigente? E qual é a graça?)** Victória conheceu Draco depois da Guerra, mesmo sendo grifinória foi amor a primeira vista.** (Munda: NOSSA, QUE PAULADA NA MINHA COERÊNCIA! FOI MAIS FORÇADO QUE AS OUTRAS, AINDA! #sente-se sufocada por tamanha loucura e tenta se enforcar em um móbile#)(Vovó: Por favor, não crie um Draco veela, é demais para meu coração.)** Victória comanda o setor de Espiões entre os Aurores,**(Vovó: Isso chega a ser redundante, não? Todo auror tem que fazer trabalhos de espionagem, senão não seriam necessários conhecimentos sobre transfiguração!) ** como ela é metamorfomaga é fácil para ela se disfarçar.** (Munda: Mary Sue? Nem é, magina! #limpa o veneno num guardanapo, que pega fogo#)(Vovó: AGORA VOCÊ FORÇOU. Até a próstata que eu não tenho ficou arrepiada.)** Luna virou chefe da revista Pasquim tornando a revista a mais vendida do mercado.** (Munda: Revista? Are you sure?)(Vovó: Vocês leram os mesmos livros que eu?)(Munda 2: Estava errada; O Pasquim é a nova Capricho, com o Neymar de sunguinha de zebra na capa! #vomita em MJ e é atingida por um laser#)(Vovó: TODOS SE APAVORA. #Imagem mental ridícula#)** Fiquem ligados, uma nova aventura começara,** (Munda: Já começou? Mas isso não é só o prólogo? Como pode ter começado? Pretérito-mais-que-perfeito expressa PASSADO, sabia? #dá com o acento agudo na cabeça dos autores, maldizendo feito uma freira bêbada#) (Vovó: Como mãe Alquina já dizia: conjugar verbos é uma arte.)** com comédia, aventura, romance, brigas, inimigos, novos feitiços e muita magia.** (Munda: Sinto-me lendo o cartaz de um filme da Barbie. 'Harry Potter e O Diário Da Princesa', májekoo! -não)(Vovó: Aposto que os feitiços serão 'Curatum Pernatum', 'Desfaçum Magicum' e coisas do tipo. MUNDA, ME RECUSO A RIPAR OUTRO CAPÍTULO DESSA PORRA LOUCA.)(Munda: #bate a cabeça de Vovó em um hidrante# 'Harry Potter e O Lago Dos Cisnes', 'Harry Potter em Fairytopia', 'Harry Potter e O Segredo Das Fadas'... a J.K. deu bobeira, ainda podia ter escrito tantos livros! #fãs enlouquecidos pisoteiam Munda#)**

**N/A: bem eh isso,**(#Vovó engole um guarda-chuva e pula da laje#) ** o prólogo eh esse, mas esperem os próximos caps.**(Munda: Claro, pra você é fácil, orangotango leproso.)(Vovó: Que por sinal tem uns 98235461265 capítulos, só que eles não são pequenos como em Casa do Caralho. INFELIZMENTE.)**Vocês irão gostar**(Munda: Claaaaaaro, eu adoro coincidências forçadas, personagens OOC, Mary Sues, fics em conjunto à base de dorgas... nass, essa fic é um prato cheio! #tempera Fulano com pimenta-do-reino e cheira freneticamente#)(Vovó: Merda, acaba Mortos-Vivos e essa fic esquisita aparece. SERÁ QUE ISSO NUNCA VAI TER FIM? #Vai buscar Alegria da Roça com alecrim e vagens#)

**ASS: Crys**(Munda: Bundão! #fail)

**MFF**(Munda: Meu Filho é Fada? Medo de Fazer Fogo? Mais Farinha Feliz? #dorgas#)(Vovó: Macacos Fardados Filipinos? Mutantes Fazedores de Farofa? Metamorfos Foram Fagocitados? Maricas Felizes Filantropos? –qqq)

**NOX**(Munda: ACABOU! MAL POSSO CRER! #vai dançar forró russo#)(Vovó: Eu adoro quando as fics acabam assim. Um bom exemplo é AQUELA DESGRAÇA DA FIC DOS MORTOS-VIVOS! AAAARGHH!)

**Munda foi presa pela Interpol tentando passar por um aeroporto tailandês com um balaio cheio de crianças vivas, alegando que estava com fome.**

**Vovó foi se fingir de cega em uma das esquinas do Terreiro, já que não quer mais trabalhar –leia-se 'ser escrava'- para a Munda. Apanhou feito um jumento da Máfia de Macacos Fardados Filipinos cegos que havia por lá. Então, voltou feito um cachorrinho para casa.**


	2. Ficha Puliçiao

**Capítulo 2 – Ficha**(Munda: "...puliçiaol...")** dos novos Personagens**(Vovó: Por que será que todo TRASH INTENSE POWER DO CAPETA sempre tem uma merda de ficha dos personagens que são, aparentemente, fodásticos e marotos? Fica a dúvida.)

**(N/A: Eai gente,** (Munda: Nossa, perdeu o pouco respeito que tinha comigo depois disso, véi.)(Vovó: Que respeito, Munda? E por acaso nós nos importamos com isso?)**bem eu sei q eu demorei muito para postar novos caps,**(Vovó: Não tanto quanto eu gostaria, pode ter certeza. #Vai procurar azeitonas e creolina para preparar um drink#)** mas eu tava tão sem inspiração e sem tempo q eu adiei tudo, um milhão de desculpas e agora eu vou tentar me redimir,** (Munda: Devia pedir desculpas por soltar esse antro do demônio chamado de fic no FF, 'çussim.)(Vovó: Essa frase SEMPRE me causa pânico. Toda vez que os autores vem com essa de 'redimir ou compensar pela demora' aparece uma merda colossal na fic, como personagens que brigam, se declaram, se matam, se estupram, entre outras coisas.)** essa vai ser a ficha dos personagens, para vocês saberem um pouco mais sobre eles,** (Munda: Não que eu queria, mããããs... #prepara drink de suco de nectarina e Black Label#)** esperem o resto dos caps que com certeza eu vou escrever**(Munda: #chorando em desespero#)(Vovó: Só pra avisar, não vou ripar mais de um capítulo deste treco, Munda. Arrume algum estagiário com cara de besta pra fazer isso. #é atingida por um peso de papel em forma de dinossauro#)**)**

**Thiago Sirius Potter:**(Vovó: MARÔTAMD II: A REVANCHE.)

**Idade:**11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.**(Munda: Comofas? Nasceu com 11 e morreu com 18? Ah, que se dane, isso é menos esquisito do que todo mundo parindo gêmeos e ganhando bolsa-mansão, sério.)(Vovó: Parece que alguém recebeu o espírito da Sibila e está predizendo uma morte trágica sob a sombra do Salgueiro lutador. –q)**

**Casa:**Grifinória.** (Munda: Não podia narrar isso ao longo da história, não, filho? Ah, tnc.)(Vovó: E nos privar da sensação única de dormir sobre o teclado? De maneira alguma, Munda, a autora nos deve isso ! #baba sobre o teclado#)**

**Animal em que se transforma:** Leão.** (Munda: UI! SOL U PÁUER RÊINGER VERMÊIO, MÃE!1)(Vovó: Alguém aqui anda assistindo Power Ranger demais, Manolo! QUEM, EM SÃ CONSCIENCIA, IRIA SE TRANSFORMAR EM UM BICHO QUE CHAMA TANTA ATENÇÃO? Vai ser burro assim no cu do capeta!)**

**Apelido:**Garras.** (Munda: Em inglês: apelido legal. Em português: fail.)(Vovó: Desculpa aí, Munda, mas essa fic é tediosa em qualquer idioma. #vai dar banho em Fulano#)**

**Elemento que controla:** Fogo.** (Munda: Sério, sinto-me no fandom de Power Rangers! Que porra é essa, Nosso Senhor Do Bonfim? Desde quando BRUXOS controlam elementos?)(Vovó: Acabamos de receber a confirmação de que estamos no fandom errado. POWER RANGER NÃO É LEGAL, FICA A DICA. E crossover com Avatar também não dá muito certo.)**

**Posição**(Munda: "...na cama: Passivinha Luxo.")(Vovó completa: "...acessórios mágicos inclusos no pacote: Chicote de couro cru, camisinhas com espinhos, vibradores monstros e lubrificantes com aromas exóticos do Pantanal.")** no Quadribol:** Apanhador.** (Munda: Nossa, nem é clichê, magéna!)(Vovó: INOVAR, PRA QUÊ? Vamos manter o clichê gostoso e preservar o Tico e o Teco! Só faltou colocar que ele tem "músculos desenvolvidos devido ao quadribol". Só falta. #vai procurar conhaque#)**

**Qualidade:**Lealdade sempre.** (Munda: ESTOU NO FANDOM DE POWER RANGERS #2)(Vovó: Li 'Lesbianismo sempre' e cheguei a ter imagens mentais muito mais que bizarras.)**

**Defeito:** Sua lealdade é uma espada de dois gumes,** (Munda: CUMA? Autor, você percebeu o tamanho da merda confeitada que acabou de dizer? Espadas naturalmente TÊM dois gumes, o ditado é 'faca de dois gumes'! Uma espada de um gume só é um facão, anta!)(Vovó: #dá um chute em Munda por ter roubado a sua idéia# MANO, QUE VERGONHA. "FACA DE DOIS GUMES"? Já ouviu falar em FACÃO? Pois é, você sabe o que é um GUME? Parece que não! Seu defeito é ser burro como um pé de alface, isso sim!)** sua maior arma, mas também seu pior inimigo.** (Munda: Pelos amigos você faz blowjobs em mendigos leprosos que pagam mal pelo silviço? Entendo. –q)(Vovó: Tanto quanto as teorias de conspiração dos macacos plantadores de desodorantes. –q)**

**Mais:** Filho de Harry e Gina,** (Munda: Não brinca.)(Vovó: Nossa, que revelação.)** Tiago é igual ao pai. Seus cabelos são pretos e rebeldes, é determinado e sempre acha que pode defender à todos que ama,** (Munda: #dá com uma frigideira na crase#)** mas seus olhos são castanhos,** (Munda: Logo ele não é igual ao Réuri, duh.)(Vovó: Alguém não deve ter lido o mesmo livro que eu.)** como o chocolate, igual aos olhos da mãe. Seu melhor amigo é Tyler, os dois sempre fazem várias brincadeira.** (Munda: #se contorce pelo chão gritando 'CONCORDÂNCIA, ANTÍLOPE DESMAMADO!'#)(Vovó: JÁ OUVIU FALAR DE CONCORDÂNCIA, CARALHOS INCHADOS E CARANCUDOS? CONHECE AQUELA LETRA QUE PARECE UMA COBRINHA? Pois é, ela é o 'S', use-o, pelo amor de Deus!)(Munda 2: Hmm, pressinto Slash Malfoy/Potter enrrustido...)(Vovó: PINHÃOZINHO NA CARA DURA!)** E, além disso, tem uma quedinha por uma Malfoy.** (Munda: FALEEEEEEEEEEI! ...ah, umA Malfoy. Ah, cirurgia de mudança de sexo na Tailândia tá aí pra isso.)(Vovó: Comprar vagina na Tailândia não é mais um artigo de luxo, qualquer um faz o implante pra você, meu amor. Em qualquer mercado, com uma linha, agulha, tesoura e mãos firmes você será a diva que sempre quis ser!)** Seu apelido é Garras, por que as garras de um leão são a última coisa que as presas vêem.** (Munda: ...só eu boiei nessa metáfora regada à heroína?)(Vovó: Não, Munda, geral boiou na viagem da autora. Cadê o seu cachimbo quando precisamos interpretar os sinais?)(Munda 2: Tó, boa viagem. #dá o cachimbo pra Vovó, que dá uma longa tragada. Cinco minutos depois, começa a se contorcer no chão e é levada ao CTI#)**

**Tyler Bryan Malfoy**(Munda: Mas e o Scorpio, filho? Matar personagens existentes pra criar Gary Stu's não PÓTCH.)(Vovó: Bolsa mansão, uma taxa de natalidade arrebatadora, coincidências que fedem a novela mexicana. Faltou mencionar algo? Ah, é. MATAR OS PERSONAGENS E INVENTAR OUTROS.)(Vovó 2: Momento de reflexão leitor. Releia o nome da criança e me diga o quanto é doentio.)

**Idade:**11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: Continuo no comofas.)(Vovó: Continuo no 'Foda-se'. #vai beber no Munda's#)**

**Casa:**Grifinória.** (Munda: J.K., larga esse esmeril, mulher de Deus! Não vale a pena! Não por uma fic tão porca! NÃÃÃ...)(Vovó: #engasga com o conhaque# COMO É QUE É? UM MALFOY NA GRIFINÓRIA? Mano, sabe o quanto isso soa doentio? #Munda a espanca com o cone de sinalização#) **

**Animal em que se transforma:** Guepardo.** (Munda: KLZÃNTCH, POADHEROZAH, DEEVA! –q)(Vovó: Oh, meu Deus! Não são os Marotos, nem os Power Rangers! SÃO OS THUNDERCATS! Quero ser a Chitara! UIE!)**

**Apelido:**Ventus.** (Munda: Quê?)(Vovó: Arrepiando nos apelidos a la latim fodido. Maravilha, parabéns pela criatividade. –q)**

**Elemento que controla:** Água (depois de Tiago transferir esse elemento para Tyler).** (Munda: Quê? Ah, Manolo, o autor tá jogando as coisas no nosso colo DO NADA! Puta merda, eu devo ter jogado um Jet ski em chamas na cruz! #se arranha#)(Vovó: EU NÃO LI ISSO. Por favor, me diz que estou tendo uma alucinação. COMO É QUE SE DOA O CONTROLE/PODER/MAGIA/LOUCURA PARA ALGUÉM? Seria mais ou menos "Eaê, tá afim de dar uma mexida com a água? Pois é, vai ali naquela fila, toma um banho naquela poça fedida que eu vou fazer um ritual pra te passar os meus poderes. Mas não espalha, senão geral vai querer também"? VAI TOMAR NO CU, PROJETO MAL FEITO DE AVATAR COM POWER RANGER!)**

**Posição no Quadribol:** Goleiro.** (Munda: Ok, todos os fofoletes purpurina estarão no quadribol? O Harry era o apanhador mais novo do século aos onze anos por um motivo, sabe? #arranca o esmeril das mãos de J.K. e tenta se matar com ele#)(Vovó: Porque todo mundo parece ter nascido COM O CU VIRADO PRO COMETA HARLEY! PORRA! Por que todos tem que jogar quadribol, virar um felino do mal, controlar um elemento fodástico e ser o gostosão do pedaço? Ah, se foder. #vai rebolar perto de um poste em estado precário de sustentação#)**

**Qualidade:**Determinação.**(Vovó: "...O que inclui sua incrível capacidade de aguentar duas picas ao mesmo tempo sem reclamar. Bom garoto!")**

**Defeito:** Seu ego é maior que o mundo.** (Munda: DORGAS.)(Vovó: Vai ver que o sobrenome dele tem alguma conexão. A não ser que a mulher do Draco pulou a cerca com o Neville isso já era de se esperar.)**

**Mais:** Filho de Draco e Victória, uma Grifinória metamorfomaga**(Vovó: Sabe com que freqüência isto ocorre? É uma coisa rara, mano, quase como a audição absoluta! Não se acha um metamorfomago em qualquer esquina! #nervosa, chuta o PC#)** que conheceu Draco na guerra,** (Munda: Sabe-se lá como...)(Vovó: Ela colocou Band-aid no cotovelo dele. Só pode.)** Tyler é igual ao pai**(Munda: Criatividade e uso de vírgulas sobrando nesse arremedo do capeta!)(Vovó: GENÉTICA É UMA COISA BACANA. MENDEL ESTÁ MORDENDO O SEU TRASEIRO NESTE MOMENTO, QUELIDA.)** seu cabelo é loiro quase branco, tem um sorriso zombeteiro, mas seus olhos mudam de cor de momento em momento,**(Vovó: VAI TOMAR NO CU, ARREMEDO DE VAMPIRO!)** de acordo com suas emoções, como um arco-íris, herança de sua mãe.** (#Munda se negou ETERNAMENTE a comentar tamanha boiolagem desnecessária Twilightfeelings e foi pro Munda's fazer o exame dos 25cm com os Go-go-boys#)(Vovó: Vamos esclarecer uma coisa: ****Não existe meio termo na questão de metamorfomago.**** Ou então a Polly Pocket herdou só a mudança da cor de cabelo, nunca se sabe.)** Tyler é o mais brincalhão junto com Tiago,** (Munda: Hã?)(Vovó: A brincadeira dos dedinhos, Munda.) ** e sua modéstia é quase inexistentes.** (Munda: Mano, o que você tem contra a letra S? Ela é tão importante para conjugar verbos e você fica jogando-a ao vento! Coisa feia!)(Vovó: O 'S' virou uma letra espetaculosa, fato comprovado.)** Tem uma proteção avassaladora por sua irmã,** (Munda: Começo de incesto. Não me batam, é que já espero de TUDO quando começo a ripar.)(Vovó: Parei por aqui. "Tal filho, tal pai" já foi traumatizante o suficiente para mim.)** Alyce.** (Munda: Com Y? Sério? Nem é nome de favelada.)(Vovó: ES~CRO~TO.)** Seu apelido é Ventus, por que um guepardo corre como o vento, vencendo todos no seu caminho.** (Vovó: Vença a minha vontade de te matar, desgraça ambulante.)(Munda: Tá, tá, next.)**

**Andrew Dylan Longbottom(Vovó: Que nomes fodidos. Será que alguém realmente pensa que, em outros países, as pessoas tem este tipo de mau gosto?)**

**Idade:**11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: Istol pérdjidah.)(Vovó: Ixtamuz todhus.)**

**Casa:**Grifinória.** (Munda: É assim mesmo em trashes, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal são desnecessárias como as feministas em Amsterdã. Triste.)(Vovó: Esquecer a Lufa-Lufa ainda vai, mas a Corvinal? Isso parece ser coisa de quem só assistiu os filmes e se acha fodástico pra escrever uma fic.)**

**Animal em que se transforma:** Lobo Branco.** (Munda: Festival de animagos não-registrados! Assim que eu gosto de ver! Voltem para o circo, desgraças! #brandindo um taco de golfe#)(Vovó: Será que ninguém mais se lembra o QUANTO É DIFÍCIL SE TORNAR ANIMAGO? Estão achando que isso virou bagunça?)**

**Apelido:**Nevasca.** (Munda: Não sei se conta, mas na minha época os apelidos eram tipo 'Pintor de rodapé', 'Vara de cutucar mamão', 'boca de lata', 'filhote de cruz-credo'... sei lá, umas coisas menos 'sou fodão e regaço no bile fãnk, as cachorra late quando eu passo e os playboy chora de medo, tá ligatz, truta?', sabe? Nem os Marotos eram tão idiotas assim, caralhos esquartejados!)(Vovó: Daqui a pouco aparece alguém que se transforma em lagosta, com o apelido de Sebastião. Aí, depois vem um que se transforma em morcego albino e se chama Drácula. Coisa linda, quase celestial. –n #vai procurar mais conhaque#)**

**Elemento que controla:**Terra (depois de Drake transferir esse elemento para Andrew).** (Munda: Ok, Avatar: The Last Airbender (perdoe-me, Aang) feelings nessa porra de fic esquisita. Dá pra explicar ou tá difícil? Ah, e tuuudo a ver a ligação nevasca-elemento terra, gostei de ver.)(Vovó: "Agência: 0069; Conta: 14 275872 23847; Elemento: Pinto; Deseja imprimir o comprovante do depósito?")**

**Posição no Quadribol:** Artilheiro.** (Munda: A prole dos heróis monopolizou o quadribol de Hogwarts, puta merda! #vai ouvir 'Ai, Wilson, vai!' pra dar algumas risadas#)(Vovó: Seria mais convincente se a Hermione parisse um monte de Weasley e fizesse seu próprio time, seria mais interessante.)**

**Qualidade:**É muito otimista.** (Munda: Leia-se 'Bobo Alegre'.)(Vovó: Leia-se 'sou a puta do Bozo'.)(Munda 2: ENTÃÃÃÃO, NÉ, VOVÓ... #leva uma facada na jugular pra ficar calada#)**

**Defeito:** É, ás vezes, muito descuidado.** (#Munda, entediada, vai jogar Uno a valer com seus Seguidores#)(#Vovó apanhou de Munda por mandá-la comprar 4 cartas#)**

**Mais:** Filho de Neville e Luna,**(Vovó: Eu odeio esses complôs com os figurantes, eles me dão pena.)** Andrew tem cabelos loiros e olhos pretos, é amigável com todos e é muito bondoso**(Munda: O viadinho do grupo, suponho.)(Vovó: A passiva das noites frias e solitárias.)**. Seu apelido é Nevasca, por que o Lobo branco vive em lugares gélidos, e quando pula sobre sua presa ataca com a força de uma nevasca.** (Munda: Ah, tománocu, o que um moleque de malditos 11 anos sabe sobre inimigos, lutas e tals? Vão bater uma, encostos!)(Vovó: EU PRECISO DE UMA BEBIDA MUITO FORTE PRA TENTAR ENTENDER ALGUMA DESTAS METÁFORAS MALUCAS COM ANIMAIS DO MAL E SUAS PRESAS. #Vai pro Munda's#)**

**Hugo Drake**(Munda: "...e Josh." AKSUAKSUKAUS, desculpem, leitores, numa fic ruim e maçante dessas não faço piadas normais nem fodendo.)** Weasley**(#Vovó está enjoada da fic e foi dar na esquina#)

**Idade:**11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: UNO! Ah, ainda é a fic. Merda.)(#Vovó desistiu de achar sentido nesta porra louca e foi procurar uma namorada para o Jeremy#)**

**Casa:**Grifinória.** (Munda: A Grifinória é um meio de cultura notável de Weasleys, vixe.)(Vovó: Eu acho que deveriam ter criado uma nova casa só para a prole dos Weasley, porque, né?)**

**Animal em que se transforma:** Tigre-dentes-de-sabre.** (Munda: Maaaaano, Hogwarts virou zoo! E eu que achava que três animagos ilegais era muito!) (Vovó: Lembra o que eu disse sobre animais discretos? Pois é, um ANIMAL PRÉ-HISTÓRICO JÁ EXTINTO não se encaixa na categoria.)**

**Apelido:**Presas.** (Munda: Em inglês fica legal, velho, mas em português parece que tá falando da Gaiola das Popozudas! –gaiola, presas, han, han? #Céci)(Vovó: Garras, presas, peitos, tornozelos, nuca... E a criatividade atinge o seu auge por aqui.)**

**Posição no Quadribol:** Batedor.** (Munda: #aposta Lindomar no Uno#)(Vovó: Não me leve a mal, mas esta é a principal ocupação de todo garoto desta idade, nada de mais. #vai procurar hortelã para misturar ao energético batizado#)**

**Elemento que controla:****(Munda: Minha pica.)**Ar.**(Vovó: Então quer dizer que a sua mamãe já te ensinou a segurar puns quando estiver em público? Congratz, champz! –n)**

**Qualidade:**É, às vezes, muito inteligente.**(Vovó: "...mas, na maior parte do tempo, é um peso morto sem cérebro.")**

**Defeito:** Mas em outros momentos é muito tapado.** (Munda: Tentativa de fazer um cruzamento Hermione/Ron: fail.)(Vovó: É isso que acontece com os filhotes de um projeto de gorila ruivo que tem capacidade sentimental de uma alface.)**

**Mais:** Filho de Rony e Hermione, Hugo tem os cabelos ruivos e os olhos castanhos, em alguns momentos se parece com o pai, intuitivo e muito burro, e em outros parece com a mãe, inteligente e cuidadosa.** (Munda: Wait, o menino é inteligente e cuidadosa? Encontrem o erro.)(Vovó: "...em alguns momentos, tinha presas de castor assim como a sua mãe, em outros tinha o temperamento de um gorila assim como seu pai...")** Seu apelido é Presas, por que o Tigre-dentes-de-sabre tinha presas mortíferas, como as espadas de um guerreiro.** (Munda: Nunca ouvi falar de animagos pré-históricos, mas ok.)(Vovó: POR QUE ALGUÉM SE TRANSFORMARIA EM UM DIABO DE BICHO QUE CHAMA TANTA ATENÇÃO? Porra, isso não faz nenhum sentido! #vai beber no Munda's#) **

**Lilian Luna Potter****(Munda: OI? Affair Harry/Luna? Tenso.)(Vovó: Sabe aquele ménage a trois da Luna/Gina/Harry? Pois é... #vai procurar o copo do Bob#)**

**Idade:**11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: ...)(Vovó: Desisto de tentar entender esta porra doida. #arrasta Munda para beber#)**

**Casa:**Grifinória.**(Vovó: Só os filhos dos Weasley, Potter e, por incrível que pareça, Malfoy estão superlotando a casa da Grifinória com este bando de gêmeos. Sério, alguém tem que apresentar camisinha ou um 'feitiço anti-conceptivo'(vide Golden Trio Surubas Feelings) pra este povo.)**

**Animal em que se transforma:** Onça Parda (ou Puma).** (Munda: QUENGA. –q)(Vovó: E quem vai se transformar na lontra chapada? –q)**

**Elemento que controla:** Fogo e água, mas raramente usa, por ter muita dificuldade nessa habilidade.** (Munda: INDIOTA. –q)(Vovó: MANO, QUE VERGONHA ALHEIA EXTREMA DESSA FIC. Com certeza essa coisa vai ser um dos nossos clássicos. #vai procurar algo alcoólico para misturar com o chantili#)**

**Qualidade:**Decidida.** (Munda: INJUADA. –qq)(Vovó: PODEROZÁH DU FÂNK.)**

**Defeito:** Teimosa.** (Munda: ENCONHA. –Q)(Vovó: BARRAKERA DI KATIGURIA.)**

**Mais:** Filha de Harry e Gina, Lilian é gêmea de Tiago,**(#Vovó foi procurar a cicuta#)** vive com suas amigas Alyce, Katie e Rose. Seu cabelo é ruivo e chega até a base das costas**(Vovó: Não, eu não sou boa em matemática. Não o suficiente para imaginar a cena.)** e seus olhos são de um verde intenso. Sempre que escolhe fazer uma coisa, não tem quem faça mudar de idéia, é muito decidida e vai direto ao ponto, menos quando se trata de Tyler, por quem ela tem uma quedinha.**(Munda: MARY SUE. MARY SUE. MARY SUE. MARY SUE. #se morde de ódio#)(Vovó: "I'm a Barbie Girl, in my Barbie World...(8)" –nnn)**

**Alyce Grace Malfoy**(Munda: FAVELAAAAAA, ORGÚIO I PRAZÊ! ISTÃO À VONTADI!1 NOIS SOMUUUUU FAVELAAAAAA!11 (8))(Vovó: "Josephinny Allycia Kézya Lucianna Roseanni Nostradamus Potter Malfoy Weasley Longbotton Dumbledore Severus!" –qqq)

**Idade:**11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: Deus, se você existe, tende piedade de minha alma e ME EXPLICA QUE CACETE VERDE-MUSGO É ISSO?)(Vovó: COISA ESCROTA! #Vai beber desinfetante com shoyu#)**

**Casa:**Grifinória.** (Munda: É, Malfoys na Grifinória. Daqui a pouco diz que Crabbe e Goyle vão pra Lufa-Lufa.)(Vovó: Daqui a pouco vai ter uma votação, a sala comunal da Grifinória já está mais do que superlotada.)**

**Animal em que se transforma:** Onça Pintada.** (Munda: JUMA, É VOCÊ?)(Vovó: GRWAAAAUUU, SELVAGI!)**

**Elemento que controla:** Nenhum.** (Munda: HÁ! Toma, piranha! Não estudou, deu nisso! –q)(Vovó: Há, Bitch!)**

**Qualidade:**Lindae Calculista.** (Munda: Lindae? Não sabia que ainda existiam pessoas com o terceiro umbigo mutilado pela quinta guerra mundial. –q)(#Vovó cuspiu na Mary Sue e saiu xingando pro Munda's. Colocou Gareth em seu lugar na ripagem#)**

**Defeito:** Não demonstra seus sentimentos.** (Munda: #vai checar o estoque de bebidas do Munda's portando uma caneca OctoberFest GG DrunkenRage#)(Gareth: Çol indiferemt i nau çol facio nau kkkk)**

**Mais:** Filha de Draco e Victória, Alyce é gêmea de Tyler, seus cabelos são loiros e os olhos azuis, como a neve que reflete um céu azul.** (Munda: Neve. Que reflete. Ô BRASILEIRO RETARDADO, NEVE É BRANCA! REFLETE MEUS BAGOS INDO E VINDO NA TUA TESTA, SER DESPROVIDO DE MASSA CINENTA!) (Gareth: NEVE VÍTREA NINJA! #sai gritando porta afora sobre o apocalipse#)** Não têm nenhuma habilidade de metamorfomaga, como seu irmão,** (Gareth: INÚTIL.)** e esconde seus sentimentos intensamente e só os revela para suas amigas mais íntimas e fiéis que são Lilian, Katie e Rose.** (Munda: ...ACABA, FIC INÚTIL!) (Gareth: Ção minahs BÊ-EFI-EFIS Du s2 amo mto não.)**

**Katie Mary Longbottom****(Gareth: CÃO, CÃO, ESCÓRIA DA TERRA! #chuta a cabeça da Sue#)**

**Idade:**11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: #bate a cabeça no teclado# sdkjahf woiryoIHIFJI KLDMGNKLJioyh LKHNDVJAIOH nisohioshf ILY89Y3R ioshdny8e,.m)(#Gareth, que acabou de chegar, sente-se perdida e vai assistir Tomando no Cu 5#)**

**Casa:**Grifinória.** (Munda: Monopólio de casas? Magéna #2) (Gareth: I don't give a damn.)**

**Animal em que se transforma:** Onça Preta**(Munda: Apresento-te: Pantera.) (Gareth: Juma, coleuga, quanto tempo!)(Munda 2: Já fiz essa piada, miserável!)(Gareth 2: Eu sei. UASHUASH #é atingida por pretzels incandescentes#)** e é metamorfomaga, tornando possível ela mudar a aparência de sua forma animaga.** (Munda: Tá. Puta merda, esse autor quer me fazer acreditar que esses meninos são os X-Men, né? Tamánocu...)(Gareth: Mano, não é assim que a banda toca, não! Ser metamorfomago não é igual ser feio no Brasil, não! Popará! #Gareth rindo do quão detestável essa personagem é#)**

**Elemento que controla:** Nenhum.** (Gareth: n00b. –q)**

**Qualidade:**Amiga para todos os momentos, bons ou ruins.** (Munda: FODA-SE.) (Gareth: BITE ME.)**

**Defeito:** Vive no mundo da Lua, como a mãe, e é um pouco vaidosa.** (Munda: Isso é contraditório: a Luna é tudo nessa vida, MENOS vaidosa.) (Gareth: Claro, um colar de rolhas é ZUPER FÉXON!)**

**Mais:** Filha de Neville e Luna, Katie é gêmea de Andrew. Ela tem os cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis, mas todo dia muda sua aparência.** (Munda: Laila Dominique, é você?) (Gareth: Mano, eu não ligo! Enfia isso na sua cabeça, marsupial enlouquecido!)** Sempre fica ao lado de suas amigas e sempre que pode ela as consola.** (Munda: HMMM, FEMMESLASH À VISTA!) (Gareth: #joga o abajur da Loow na Munda e vai chamar o John pra ver a 'sena'#)** É muito amiga de todos e é muito calma, mas até ela tem momentos de pura raiva e quando isso acontece é melhor ficar bem longe.** (Munda: Bipolar, a coitada.) (Gareth: UI RODA A BAIANA, AMICA, CAUSA NA BALADA E CONQUISTA TEU BOFE! DESCE, DESCE, DESCE, GLAMUROSA! SOBE, SOBE, SOBE, GLAMUROSA! –qqqqq)**

**Rose Lucy **(Munda: ...in the Sky with diamonds. KASUAKSUKASUSKUASUK, avisei sobre as piadas esquisitas.)(#Gareth cagando tijolos com a Munda#)**Weasley**

**Idade:**11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: #vai buscar seu cachimbo de crack pra entender que merda é essa#)(Gareth: #vai buscar Black Label e erva-doce no Munda's pra fazer um drink e entender#)**

**Casa:**Grifinória.** (Munda: Todos os pivetes são da Grifinória, até os da família Malfoy. QUÃO FAKE É ISSO?) (Gareth: Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal vão pegar teia de aranha se depender desses autores! ****Stick to the plot, baby, STICK TO THE PLOT! #Gareth anda assistindo muito pornô Americano, por isso o inglês, bjs#)**

**Animal em que se transforma:** Tigresa.** (Munda: BONDE DO TIGRÃO? #veste suas roupas de cadela do fãnk# NOVINHA, MÃOS PARA O ALTO, NOVINHA, MÃOS PARA O ALTO! PO-PORQUÊ? POR QUE HOJE TU TÁ PRESA, TU TÁ PRESA! (8) #apanha#)(Gareth: Mano, eu ACHO que formas animagas são para DISFARCE. Só um palpite. A coisa MAIS NORMAL DO MUNDO é ver um tigre, o maior felino do mundo, andando pelas ruas. É.)**

**Elemento que controla:** Ar e Terra, mas pelos mesmos motivos de Lilian, não utiliza com frequência essa habilidade.** (Munda: Ah, me chupa, vai.) (Gareth: Virou Naruto, agora? Se cortar a folhinha é vento, se queimar é fogo, se molhar... #vai meditar#)**

**Qualidade:**Espontânea e alegre.** (Munda: DORGAS.) (Gareth: KD MINHAS PANTUFA DU BÁTIMÃ? –q)** Sempre vê o lado bom das coisas. Além de ser extremamente inteligente**(Munda: Tanto que esqueceu o ponto final. Escrota.) (Gareth: Fail.)**

**Defeito:** Quando a provas,** (Munda: ASSIM QUE ESSA PUTA É INTELIGENTE? Socando o 'h' e o acento na buça? Tô vendo.) (Gareth: #tendo um derrame#)** vira obcecada por estudos e tenta influenciar todos os outros a estudarem também.** (Munda: Maaano, alguém me tira daqui...) (Gareth: #arrasta Munda pro Munda's e as duas bêbadas vão cantar Amado Batista no karaokê#)**

**Mais:** Filha de Rony e Hermione, Rose é gêmea de Hugo. Têm cabelos ruivos e longos, seus olhos são castanhos e astutos.** (Munda: DORGAS DORGAS DORGAS.) (Gareth: Tipo olho de viciado, saca? Vermelho e com aquelas olheiras... #se olha no espelho e vai passar maquiagem, aos prantos#)** É muito alegre e feliz, mas quando alguém meche**(Munda: #crucifica o autor com o X negligenciado#)(Gareth: #pega o X e o joga como uma shuriken no autor#)** com seus amigos ela não tem piedade.** (Munda: É uma porra de uma guria de 11 anos, velho. Vai viver, autor!) (Gareth: UI VOU DAR ALOK E XINGAR MTO NU TUÍTÊ não)**

**Bradley Charles Bruce**(Munda: Ok, ele não tem sobrenome? É filho de chocadeira?)(Gareth: Não questione, Munda. Assim a fic acaba mais rápido.)

**Idade:** 11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: ME. CHUPA.) (Gareth: UÁT.)**

**Casa:** Sonserina**(Munda: Aleluia, alguém de outra casa! Garanto que é a piranha do mal que quer foder com a vida dos principais.) (#Gareth, entediada, vai fazer omelete com ovários de crianças tailandesas#)**

**Posição no Quadribol:**Batedor**(Munda: ...abstenho-me de piadas.) (Gareth: Aos onze, todos eles são. AUHSUAHSUASHUASH)**

**Mais:** Bradley é um garoto grande e corpulento,** (Gareth: "...futuro ator pornô boliviano...")** é "sangue puro" e por isso se acha melhor do que os que não são.** (Gareth: Taí, ESSE é o verdadeiro filho da put... er, Dracolina!)**Odeia Tyler e Tiago e por isso sempre tenta infernizar a vida dos dois.** (Munda: Não disse?) (Gareth: Tô até imaginando as briguinhas patyfeelings... ugh.)** Seu melhor amigo é Dean Kil e um não sai do lado do outro.** (Gareth: Siameses, OI?)**

**Dean Clint Kil**(Munda: Kil? KIL? WHAAAAAAT?)** (Gareth: Kil****l**** me now! ****Please!)**

**Idade:** 11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: #tenta se matar com seus dildos de ouro#)(#Gareth vai jogar Twister com o Dr. Octopus#)**

**Casa:** Sonserina**(Gareth: ORLY?)**

**Posição no Quadribol:**Artilheiro**(Munda: Não passa pela sua cabeça, caro autor, que OUTRAS PESSOAS PODEM ESTAR NO QUADRIBOL, NÃO?) (Gareth: Quase um Neymar da vida! Imagina um Santos Quadribol Clube, que luxo que não ia ser? #Vovó joga coquetel Molotov em Gareth#)**

**Mais:** Dean é alto é magro,** (Munda: Que acento bêbado foi esse no E, cria de satã?) (Gareth: É pau, é pedra, é o fim do caminho... (8) #Gareth tem uma música pra TUDO)** melhor amigo de Bradley, sempre começa as brincadeiras de mau gosto junto com seu amigo.** (Munda: FORNICATION.) (Gareth: Quem é que vai meter na Mulher Gorda? Quem é, quem é, quem é?)**

**Gordom Jack Soter****(Munda: Ok, Gordom com M é sacanagem. #vai pegar sua bazuca#)(Gareth: ...)**

**Idade:** 11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: CU.) (Gareth: QUE SE DANE.)**

**Casa:** Sonserina**(Munda: Os bullies sempre são da Sonserina. Sempre.) (Gareth: É tudo tão clichê! Inova, povo! #vai baixar Tomando no Cu 6 – As Ninfetinhas do Pará#)**

**Posição no Quadribol:**Apanhador**(Gareth: Apanha até dizer chega! #foge das pedras#)**

**Mais:** Gordom é baixo e magro, é o mais burro dos amigos de Bradley, e só faz o que Bradley comanda.** (Munda: #cansada da fic, vai dormir na rede de Dinga, mas Fulano a arranha#)(Gareth: Conhece o conceito de ESCRAVO SEXUAL? Pois é...)**

**Kirk Henry Mattew****(Munda: Mano, o autor ficou com tanta preguiça que nem fez sobrenomes pros bullies! Holy crap!) (Gareth: UAHSUHASUSAH, fail!)**

**Idade:** 11 anos no começo e 18 anos no final.** (Munda: TOBA.) (Gareth: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! #se joga de olho num caco de vidro#)**

**Casa:** Sonserina

**Posição no Quadribol:**Goleiro

**Mais:** É o mais calmo do grupo e raramente briga, mas sempre que Bradley e os outros vão atacar Tyler, Tiago, Andrew e Hugo, ele vai por que odeia Hugo, pois acha que ele é um concorrente para ficar com Katie.** (Munda: Conflitos Malhação feelings. Tô vendo que essa fic vai ser barra-pesada...) (Gareth: E SOU REBELDE QUANDO NÃO SIGO OS DEMAIS... (8))**

**N/A: Bem essa é a ficha dos novos personagens**, **espero que tenham gostado dos personagens, esperem os próximos caps**(Munda: 1) Repetição da palavra 'personagens'; 2) Vírgula e ponto final existem; 3) Não gostei coisa nenhuma; 4) Não vou esperar coisa nenhuma. Acho que isso resume o que acho da fic.)(Gareth: Eu li 'espero as novas cápsulas'. De algum modo, fez mais sentido.)

**MFF**(Gareth: Menarca Furiosa Fogosa? Meu Fogão Fudeu? Mais Frio Fresco? –q)

**NOX****(Munda: Ah, mas TINHA que ser amigo da Ginny M. W. Potter...) (Gareth: Né? Ô desgosto...)**

**Munda apostou as mãos no Uno e perdeu, portanto não pode fazer um final.**

**Gareth foi pedir um autógrafo para Dany Boca De Veludo, atriz de Tomando no Cu 5.**

**Vovó está no abrigo antinuclear do terreiro, comemorando seu 1978462378º aniversário numa orgia com duendes sem igual, com direito a potes de ouro eróticos e arco-íris afrodisíacos.**


	3. Quadribol Zoófilo

**Capítulo 3 – O dia na Mansão Potter(Vovó: Dia de princesa! –q)(Munda: #vira uma dose de Jose Cuervo com amoníaco pra aguentar 'sasporra#)**

Tyler, Tiago, Hugo e Andrew estavam apostando**(Vovó: "...o toba em uma...")** corrida no campo de quadribol da mansão Potter,**(Vovó: Falou, viu? Acreditei demais neste campo fake de quadribol.)**** (Munda: Polly Pocket feeling BRABO nessa fic.)** todos estavam em alta velocidade em cima da vassoura.**(Vovó: AKA: velocidade 5 na dança do créu. #vai comprar duendes na internet#)**** (Munda: 'alta velocidade em cima da vassoura', só eu li 'pornô barato' nessa frase? #se benze#)** Andrew parou a vassoura bruscamente e ficou parado,**(Vovó: É o que se espera de um corpo QUE CESSOU A MOVIMENTAÇÃO. Bitch, please! #9gag)**** (Munda: Assim, ele parou a vassoura em alta velocidade. Deveria ter sido jogado longe, não? Física pra quê quando se pode ser tréxi?) (Vovó 2: E Newton se REBOLA QUE NEM UMA PASSISTA depois desta frase.)** Tiago que estava vindo atrás teve que desviar, conseguiu, mas ele caiu da vassoura a quinze metros de altura,** (Munda: E o Terreiro vibra em júbilo!)** então, antes dele chegar a cinco metros do chão ele se transformou em um leão pequeno e caiu em pé, firmemente, com um baque suave no chão**(Vovó: É impressão minha ou este parágrafo foi cheio de ação e a autora meteu vírgulas em tudo? E este 'baque suave' depois de uma queda de 15 metros?)(Vovó 2: LEÃO PEQUENO? Bitch, please!)**** (Munda: Facepalm. 1 – Leão pequeno? Parmalat não te quer mais, amigo, cai fora. 2 – Quinze metros é muita coisa, biscate, até pra um felino. Vê se bota isso na sua cabecinha de vento. 3 – Baque suave? Animal pesado caindo de altura considerável? Don't think so. 4 – Só quinze metros? Num jogo de quadribol? Então tá... #vai colocar pisca-piscas eróticos na porta do Munda's#)**

— Cara! Essa foi por pouco – disse Tiago voltando**(Munda: Li 'vomitando'. Fez sentido, por causa da vertigem e tals... mas aí eu lembrei que é um trash. Sentido? Aqui? Claro.)** ao normal, seu cabelo preto estava bagunçado para todos os lados como sempre e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de adrenalina por causa da queda,** (Munda: SANGUE NOS ZÓIO. #VdF)(Vovó: Os olhos estavam brilhando por uma bundinha de uva passa que ele viu enquanto estava caindo.)** então ele levantou o rosto para os amigos que ainda estavam na vassoura e gritou**(Munda: "Pode me chamar de puta que hoje eu trepo a noite inteira! (8)" Q)** – pô Andrew, da próxima vez que for parar daquele jeito avisa antes, né?**(Vovó: Detalhe fashion para o leitor: se o dito cujo virou um leão, ele deve ter rasgado as roupas. Logo, ele está com o piupiu de fora e seus amiguinhos gays estão adorando. Só pra constar. #Munda joga tijolos na Vovó#)****(Munda: PIDI PA PARA, PARÔ! #vai a uma olaria buscar mais tijolos pra jogar na Vovó#)**

— Foi mal – desculpou-se Andrew, descendo da vassoura,** (Munda: A quinze metros de altura? MORRE, DEABO! #pega a pipoca para ver o moleque se estatelar#)(Vovó: COERÊNCIA É PROS FRACOS. #Vai procurar arruda para colocar no Blue Stock#)** seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados para todos os lados, por causa do vento causado pela corrida, seus olhos negros pediam desculpas**(Vovó: Agora eu estou assustada, ele pediu desculpa com os olhos e não com a boca.)**** (Munda: E esse o puto que muda os zoím de cor de acordo com o estado de espírito? Mano, mais gay que você, só a Nany People comendo o Silvio Santos.)** – eu não estava prestando atenção**(Vovó: Nem eu. #vai beber no Munda's#)****(Munda: Filadaputa! Eu matava! #louca pra ver sangue nessa porra tediosa#)**

— Nossa que novidade**(Munda: E a vírgula é atirada aos cães famintos do goleiro Bruno! Assim que a mamãe gosta!)** – comentou Tyler, seu cabelo loiro e liso estava para trás por causa do vento**(Vovó: E essa boiolagem de cabelos ao vento? Bitch, please!)**** (Munda: Geral investindo ALTO nos efeitos, pra ficar bonita no book!)** e seus olhos estavam azuis claros como um rio cálido**(Munda: Ai que guei, amik, corta essa.)** – um dia desses, você vai ferrar a gente**(Vovó: Posso até imaginar o sorriso dos moleques depois deste comentário.)**** (Munda: Fala de 'Tomando no Cu 5', né não, Gareth? #invoca Gareth#)(#Gareth, segurando uma tesoura de poda e uma garrafa de Martini# Pô, tava podando meus galhos! #dá uma lidinha# Plágio do meu filme favorito! Naom açayto!11 #conjura uma criança tailandesa, coloca fogo nela e vai à caça dos autores#)** por ser tão descuidado

— Falou o Senhor Cuidadoso – retrucou Hugo**(Vovó: Só podia ser o filho do gorila.)**** (Munda: Ó o ativo pondo moral nas putinhas! Gosto de ver!)** sorrindo, seu cabelo ruivo grudava em sua testa por causa do suor e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com o deboche**(Vovó: Tem boiolagem demais nesta fic, já tô com medo.)**** (Munda: Sabe aquilo que eu disse antes? Esquece, é um bando de passivinhas escrotas. Vão ler Capricho, putas mal-comidas!)**

— O que você quer dizer, Weasley? – perguntou Tyler, então ele fez uma pose pomposa**(Munda: Puta nojenta. #meninas do Munda's atiram giletes enferrujados em sua chefa#) ** e começou a dizer – Eu sou o cara mais...**(Vovó: "...brilhante e bem vestido! Sou a diva deste grupo!")**** (Munda: 'Cara'. Achei o erro na frase.)**

— Começou o discurso egocêntrico dele – murmurou Tiago rindo, fazendo Andrew e Hugo rirem também**(Vovó: Aaaaahh, não entendi e nem achei graça, IhAgOoOrAaH?/?/)**** (Munda: Bando de retardados.)**

— Você disse alguma coisa Tiago?**(Vovó: "...Nada não, estava só olhando a sua bundinha de uva passa.")**** (Munda: Vocativo, graças à Deus, nem uma rapa! #joga seu PC na privada e dá descarga#)** – perguntou Tyler, dando um sorriso horripilante,**(Vovó: Q?)**** (Munda: Coringa, quanto tempo! Como anda Arkham desde que eu saí de lá? A mesma coisa? Ah, bons tempos... #bad trip)** então ele se trans**(Vovó: ? Gordura trans? Transgênico?)** formou**(Munda: Ênfase no trans ESPAÇO formou. Brochei.)** em um guepardo e mostrou os dentes **(Vovó: Tá precisando ir ao dentista, filhote.)**** (Munda: Bonde do Tigrão fazendo as mentes da juventude.)**

— Droga – reclamou Tiago, então ele se transformou no leão e começou a falar pelo pensamento com os outros,**(Vovó: MEU DEUS, SÃO OS PÁUER RENGÉRS!)**** (Munda: Crapúsculo fazendo as mentes da juventude, também. Nossa Senhora da Bicicletinha, essa foi demais. #pega uma pedra de crack de 5kg, coloca em seu cachimbo e se tranca no quarto#)** mesmo Hugo e Andrew ainda estarem na forma humana**(Munda: Mano, não tenta se explicar, você socou CREPÚSCULO em HARRY POTTER. #corta os pulsos com um canudinho#)(Vovó: A coerência ficou com tanta vergonha se enfiou dentro de um cu.)** – _Por que ele tinha que ser guepardo?Assim nem da graça correr dele_**(Vovó: Alguém pode me explicar essa comunicação mental à La Quileute?)**** (Munda: Droga. Conhece, Vovó?)(Vovó: Se conheço. #bate maconha e ÉLIESSIDÊ no liquidificador, injeta na veia e vai psicografar#)**

Então Tiago começou a correr em disparada, mas Tyler estava se aproximando cada vez mais até que ele pulou em cima de Tiago e os dois caíram**(Vovó: "...um sobre o outro, pintou um clima e rolou o fornication.")**** (Munda: BOIOLAGE.)**, rindo, se é que se pode dizer quando um guepardo e um leão estão rindo.**(Vovó: Aposto que eles estavam se esfregando e lambendo a cara um do outro. ARGH.)**** (Munda: BOIOLAGE #2)**

— _Porque eu sou o melhor_(Vovó: Vírgula.)_caro Tiago_– disse Tyler –_por isso eu sou o guepardo_(Vovó: Porque você é a ligeirinha do bonde, saca?) (Munda: Ai, mano, vão todos pra puta que pariu, vai ser viado assim lá no cu da... #espancada#)

— _Ta bom –_falou Tiago, se levantando – _você ganhou dessa vez, a próxima eu ganho_**(Vovó: Parece que se trata de um concurso de quem consegue colocar mais... ARGH.)**** (Munda: #para não ler, vai experimentar lingeries gramaticais#)**

Então Andrew e Hugo entraram_**(Vovó: UUUII!)**_** (Munda: EWWWWWWW)** na brincadeira**(Vovó: UUUUIIIEE!)**** (Munda: #bate sua cabeça na pia até ter uma fratura exposta#)**, Andrew se transformou em um pequeno Lobo branco e Hugo se transformou em um tigre-dentes-de-sabre**(Vovó: OOOOPPAA!)(Vovó 2: E essa viadagem de virar animal pequeno? Um tigre-dentes-de-sabre não tem menos que 2,5 metros, minha filha.)**** (Munda: Pequeno? Polly Pocket, sabia!)(Munda 2: E sério, leiam suas fics, autores. Puta merda, mais suruba gay que isso, só a casa do John!)**

—_Cuidado com seus dentes em Hugo_**(Vovó: Com esta você se entregou, negão.)**** (Munda: Construção de frases: você está fazendo errado.)**– disse Andrew, e então os quatro ficaram**(Vovó: "...de quatro...")** brincando**(Vovó: "...com os piupius...")** até ficarem cansados e caírem exaustos no chão, eles voltaram para a forma humana e dormiram no grama do campo**(Vovó: Todo mundo pelado, é claro!)**** (Munda: MANO. Nesse parágrafo tava ~~EXPLÍCITO~~. #enterra a cabeça na descarga, joga soda cáustica sobre si e morre rindo#)**

Enquanto isso uma menina angelical de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis assistia tudo**(Vovó: DANADINHA!)**** (Munda: Anjo voyeur. Onde o mundo foi parar...)** com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios então ela se virou e se sentou na cama do quarto de Lilian.**(Vovó: Agora a coisa é entre as meninas!)**** (Munda: Finger time!)** As paredes eram azuis claras como o céu ensolarado,**(Vovó: CÉU ENSOLARADO. Encontre o erro.)**** (Munda: Clara como as dorgas que esses autores têm usado. MANOLOS, sinto muito, como ficwriters vocês são ótimas cheerleaders!)** nas paredes várias fotos de jornais e revistas de seus pais, junto com Rony, Hermione, Draco e Neville, a imprensa os chamavam de "Os Heróis"**(Vovó: Tire o Draco das fotos que a gente conversa.)**** (Munda: Frases exaustivamente grandes mode on. #vai procurar o ponto final perdido#)**, o quarto tinha uma cama de solteiro, Um guarda-roupa**(Vovó: VISH, agora Nárnia tá no meio!)**** (Munda: #bate em Vovó com um pé-de-cabra#)** branco que ocupava uma parede inteira,** (Munda: Puta capitalista! #interna, só pra não perder o costume#)(#John aparece só pra bater na bunda de Munda e sai correndo, desviando dos machados#)** uma mesa de escrever e um espelho de corpo inteiro.**(Vovó: I don't give a fuck.)**** (#Munda está muito ocupada rolando na tinta guaxe verde e não pode comentar#)**

No quarto havia mais três garotas,** (Munda: Suruba em três, dois...)** além da menina angelical**(Munda: Pode enfiar o angelical no rabo, eu não ligo.)**: uma de cabelos pretos e longos, que estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, e tinha os olhos azuis, outra era ruiva com os cabelos longos soltos até a cintura, e seus olhos eram castanhos e astutos e a última era ruiva também, mas seus olhos eram intensamente verdes como duas esmeraldas**(Vovó: Só agora eu reparei que os parágrafos terminam sem ponto final. Interessante. -n)**** (Munda: Mano, eu não sei mais por que eu leio fanfics: só vejo descrições tão porcas que me dão calafrios, OCs fodões, Marotos made in Rebelde, orgias que desafiam a física, erros gramaticais gritantes, enredos retirados d'A Usurpadora... só ripo por vocês, leitores lindos éçidôis éçidôis. #fazendo a média depois de dois meses sem postar a single fuck#)**

— Que tal assim?**(Vovó: OPA!)** – perguntou Katie**(Munda: "...mudando do Canguru Perneta para a Cadelinha Carente...")**, que estava em frente ao espelho, **(Vovó: ... Estou ficando sem graça.)**seu cabelo preto, mudou com um estalar de dedos, seus olhos continuaram azuis, só que mais escuros e seu cabelo ficou loiro com uma mecha vermelha**(Vovó: Tá baranga, colega.)**** (Munda: Taxas de adrenalina e TESTOSTERONA da fic estão altíssimas! Coisa de louco! -NÃO)**

— Katie essa é a milésima vez que você muda de aparência – disse Lilian girando seus olhos verdes,** (Munda: Virou O Exorcista, agora? #pega pipoca e refrigerante#)** com a vaidade da amiga – e pela milésima vez estou falando que está ótimo**(Vovó: "...agora vem cá brincar com os dedinhos!")**** (Munda: Lilian tá quereeeeeenu. –q)**

— É – concordou Rose com a prima, mexendo em uma das mexas do cabelo ruivo **(Munda: Me****x****as? Sério? #foi se enforcar com uma calcinha velha#)**- só para de mudar assim já está bom**(Vovó: Frase linda, frase luxo. –n)**

— Desculpa – disse Katie saindo da frente do espelho – isso é coisa de metamorfomaga**(Vovó: Digo e repito: Isto não é tão comum quanto o daltonismo.)**** (Munda: "Esfrega na cara que é metamorfomaga, isso mesmo! Cadela nojenta, vem cá que eu te quebro! Vagabunda!" QQQ)**

— Então Alyce – chamou Rose sorrindo – quem quase morreu dessa vez?**(Vovó: HÃ?)**** (Munda: Meu cérebro, com essa fic indiscutivelmente escrota. #vai preparar a papinha de folhas de coca para Lindomar#)**

— Tiago – respondeu Alyce com uma voz doce e suave**(Munda: ...MANO, QUE NOJO DESSA SUE. #bufando, conjura um Mac-10 e atira para o alto#)** – caiu da vassoura quando tentou desviar de Andrew**(Vovó: Falou, Galvão Bueno.)**** (Munda: BITE ME.)**

— Só podia ser – disse Katie balançando a cabeça – eu acho que meu irmão é pior que minha mãe, e isso é muita coisa**(Vovó: Ninguém é pior do que um castor em uma vassoura.)**** (Munda: #ainda estressada, foi jogar fezes em Jairinho, que está cantando 'Noite Feliz' na porta do Terreiro#)**

— Você não está muito atrás não, Katie – retrucou Lilian rindo – você é tão aérea quanto seu irmão**(Vovó: Katie BoingBoing. –qqq)**** (Munda: Aérea? Aerials? System of a Down? Cê que gosta, né, Vovó? KAUSKAUSKAUS)**

— Anh? O quê?** (Vovó: Queijo. -q)**** (Munda: VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ QUER? VOCÊ QUER? AKSUAUSKAUSKAUSKAS q)** – perguntou Katie distraída**(Munda: Ponto final pra quê, né? #quebra seu PC com um dildo de metal#)**

— Eu não disse – falou Lilian rindo, fazendo Rose rir e Alyce também rirem**(Vovó: Todo mundo dormiu com o Bozo nesta fic, impressionante.)**** (Munda: Construção de frases nota zero, hein, champz? Támánoc... #vai inalar gás do riso#)**

— Meninas – disse Gina entrando no quarto, seu cabelo ruivo estava curto, na altura dos ombros e estava todo repicado**(Vovó: Informações muito importantes para o plot, anote em seu caderninho, caro leitor. -n)**** (Munda: Repicado? REPICADO? Sério que essa fic foi escrita por dois autor****es****? Parece que foi feita por menininhas de 10 anos após assistirem Bárbi Feritôpia! –qwhat)** – vão acordar seus irmãos, estamos indo para o Beco Diagonal**(Munda: #veste uma lingerie de ponto final (presente de natal que ganhei da Gareth, morram de inveja, bitches) e quica no calcanhar#)**

Então Gina saiu do quarto, e as quatro garotas desceram até o campo de quadribol, quando chegaram perto dos meninos, Alyce parou perto de Tiago, o que fez Tiago dar um sorriso largo de orelha a orelha, mas ele continuou a dormir**(Vovó: O garoto tem sensor no cu, fato comprovado.)**** (Munda: Frases tão mau-estruturadas que me dão cãibra nos olhos, pqp.)(Munda: 2 eterno no comentário da Vovó.)**

— Meu irmão gosta mesmo de você – comentou Lilian, para Alyce – até quando ele está dormindo ele fica feliz quando você chaga perto**(Vovó: Sensor no cu.)(Vovó: CHAGA? UÁTI?)**** (Munda: Se ele não tá te vendo, criatura maldita, COMO BOCETAS INFLAMADAS ELE VAI FICAR FELIZ COM A SUA PRESENÇA?)**

— Não fale besteiras – retrucou Alyce com uma voz fria como o gelo,** (Munda: Seeeempre as Mary Sues frias e distantes. #urina na Sue#)** mas Lilian, Rose e Katie perceberam que ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando olhou para Tiago, com uma voz mais calma ela disse – então quem vai acordá-los?**(Vovó: #chuta os garotos# ACORDA, CAMBADA DE FILHOS DA PUTA!)**** (#Munda atira nos pivetes com um rifle da Segunda Guerra Mundial#)**

— Eu não – disse Lilian dando um passo para trás – da última vez que eu acordei o Tiago, ele virou o colchão, o cobertor e o travesseiro tudo em cima de mim e, além disso, ele ainda caiu em cima de tudo, demorou um tempão para eu me mexer de novo**(Munda: Não sei se você reparou, cara Sue desprovida de massa cinzenta, mas NÃO TEM NEM COLCHÃO, NEM COBERTOR OU TRAVESSEIRO PARA ELE VIRAR EM CIMA DE VOCÊ, PORTANTO TRATE DE MOVER ESSA SUA BUNDA FLÁCIDA E ACORDAR ESSE PUTO DESGRAÇADO ****AGORA.**** #Stress lv 9126473926)**

— Lilian, isso faz uns cinco anos – falou Alyce tentando convencê-la – e aqui nem tem colchão, e nem cama para cair em cima de você**(Munda: I JUST SAID THAT, DUMB WHORE! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WAKE THAT LITTLE BASTARD!)(#Gareth surge# Que curso de inglês que nada, a gente aprende inglês é assistindo White Pussies X Black Cocks! AUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS AUSHAUHSHASUAHS ASHASUAHSUAHSUH)**

— É sempre melhor prevenir do que remediar – retrucou**(Munda: TRUCO! SEIS! Q)** Lilian

— E vocês? – perguntou Alyce para Rose e Katie, que já estavam atrás também

— Você foi a única que não teve um acidente – disseram Rose e Katie**(Munda: Pipi na cama? LOL WTF)**

— Ta bom – concordou Alyce, então ela avisou – é melhor vocês tamparem os ouvidos**(Munda: "...porque eu vou gemer até te enlouquecer, gataoum tzuduh s2" q)**

Quando as três fizeram o que Alyce mandou, ela se transformou em uma pequena onça pintada,**(Vovó: Todos os animagos são retardados e só conseguem se transformar em felinos pequenos. Tá, entendemos o seu ponto.)**** (Munda: Porque britânicos têm pleno conhecimento sobre felinos sulamericanos e até se transformam neles.)** então ela escancarou a boca e deu um rugido ensurdecedor, mesmo ela sendo um pouco maior que um filhote.** (Munda: Minsplik komo pfavô/)** O rugido acordou todos, Tyler sentou rapidamente, mas acidentalmente, socou a barrica de Andrew,** (Munda: Uau, única ação da fic... muito, muito fail.)** que ficou sem ar e levantou também, Hugo levantou e saiu correndo, mas tropeçou em um buraco e caiu, Tiago acordou calmamente, levantou se espreguiçou e disse:**(Vovó: "...o que que cê foi fazer no mato, Maria Chiquinha?")**** (Munda: "A gente só invade depois que a gata pisca! Bumbum não se pede, bumbum se conquista!" (8) #Filosofias do funk)**

— Bom dia**(Munda: Não para o ponto final.)**

— Ai! – exclamou Hugo levantando**(Munda: Enxame de picas voadoras ataca novamente!)**

— Ai! – concordou Andrew, esfregando a barriga, depois reclamou – caraça**(Vovó: Bitch, please.)**** (Munda: Com Ç? Really?)** Tyler, que mão pesada**(Munda: "Quando você bate pra mim, suas mão operam maraveelias!1! DLÇ11!")**

— Foi mal – desculpou-se Tyler – é que eu sempre acordo assim quando Alyce me acorda**(Vovó: Leia a frase novamente e encontre o erro.)**** (#Munda está coçando a bunda com um abridor de latas e não pode comentar#)**

— Muito bom – comentou Katie, batendo palmas para Alyce que já havia voltado ao normal – esse foi o melhor jeito que já vi de acordar alguém, agora eu vou usar isso sempre**(Munda: Longe de mim, filhinha. Longe de mim.)**

— É verdade – concordaram Rose e Lilian batendo palmas também**(Vovó: Clap, clap, clap, BANANA! Clap, clap! #cara de retardada#)****(Munda: Bando de afetados.)**

— Vamos – disse Alyce dando um sorriso**(Munda: "E outras coisas mais...")** – Estão nos esperando para ir ao Beco Diagonal**(Vovó: "Estamos sem lubrificantes, precisamos comprar mais!")**** (Munda: #pega rum, bílis de crianças tailandesas e chantilly para fazer um drink#)**

— Beleza – falou Tyler então ele foi até sua irmã e abraçou-a pelos ombros e foram andando para fora do campo, junto com, Katie, Rose, Lilian e Andrew**(Munda: I think the fuck i gave went that way. #9gag)**

— Ela é linda como um anjo**(Munda: Ok, já enfarou 'sasporra de anjo aê, vai tomar no orifício retal e não torra.)** – murmurou Tiago para si mesmo, mas Hugo ouviu e retrucou**(Vovó: "MACACO QUER BANANA!")**** (Munda: "SUBI NU MURU I CAÍ DI CÓSTA, TRUC'OCÊ, SEU BOSTA!")**

— Pode até ser, mas é fria como uma geleira,** (Vovó: HÃ?)**** (Munda: Cadáver, portanto.)** além de ser irmã de seu melhor amigo**(Vovó: Fale isso pro Harry. Se bem que a Gina era mais quente que o fogão. #Trocadalho)**** (Munda: Seeeeempre o clichezão porco. Meio dos infernos.)**

— E daí? – perguntou Tiago ainda olhando para Alyce que já estava saindo do campo

— Lembra aquele cara que estava passando na frente da Mansão Malfoy?** (Munda: Lembro não. Refresque minha memória.)** – comentou Hugo, quando Tiago concordou, ele continuou – ele só acenou para Alyce e Tyler, com sua ajuda, aliás, espancou o garoto, eu acho que ele só vai comer pelo canudinho o resto da vida**(Vovó: Comer pelo canudinho é uma coisa meio gay, né...)**** (Munda: Processo por agressão corporal, conhece, biba estúpida?)**

— Bem feito – falou Tiago olhando para Hugo agora que Alyce tinha saído do campo – quem mandou tentar se aparecer para a garota dos outros**(Vovó: É demais pedir um ponto final por aqui...)**** (Munda: HAHA, olha o piadista! 'garota', todos ri!)**

— Ela não é sua, anta!**(Vovó: Oh, Deus, outro animago!)**** (Munda: Porque garotos britânicos têm TOTAL CONHECIMENTO sobre animais do Pantanal Mato-Grossense. Cu.)** – exclamou Hugo dando um tapa na nuca de Tiago**(Munda: Pedala, Robénhow!)** – desiste dela, antes que alguém saia magoado, e esse alguém com certeza vai ser você**(Munda: Ó a purpurina rolando!)**

— Ta bom, Hugo – disse Tiago então os dois sairão do campo,** (Munda: Tempo verbal esdrúxulo. Merda de vida. #engole giletes#)** porque eles iam ao Beco Diagonal**(Vovó: Que frase mais linda. –n)**

**N/A: Capítulo 3 pronto.**(Munda: Zura?)** Espero que tenham gostado, e espero também que tenham entendido a personalidade de cada personagem.**(Vovó: Não entendi porra nenhuma.) (Munda: Entendi que a fic é ruim, já é suficiente pra dar Alt+F4 nessa porra toda.)** Esperem os próximos capítulos e comentem. OBS:** (Munda: Ó! É MESMO! #vai comprar absorventes#)** A Fic As Jóias da Magia está na sessão de completadas agora, se quiserem ler ela, vão la nas fics completadas.**(Vovó: E você tem alzheimer.) (Munda: Eu tenho mermo, Vovó! Algo contra? #segurando uma cimitarra#)

**Valeu comentem**(Munda: Mais? AKAUSKAUSK)

**MFF**(Munda: Me Fodi Feliz? –q)

**NOX**(Munda: No Olho da Xuxa? –qq)

**Vovó está coordenando o coral de mendigos que cantarão canções natalinas obscenas na porta do Munda's.**

**Munda se vestiu de Mamãe Noel e foi distribuir os presentes para o povo do Terreiro: à Vovó, deu um gnomo de jardim erótico; à Gareth, deu a coleção completa de lingeries gramaticais; ao John, deu uma puta capitalista; ao Jairinho, deu um crucifixo novo (já que o seu estava tão torto de tanto tentar exorcizar o povo do Terreiro); à Iôlly, deu uma fantasia cosplay de Konan; à Mary, deu um polidor de maças; à Loow, um abajur do Timão e Pumba; à L.A., uma metralhadora autografada pela Lady Gaga; ao Jeremy, um tonel cheio de álcool Zulu 92,8º; à Pomba, passe livre para encarnar nas meninas do Munda's (como se ela já não fizesse isso); à Fulano, deu um Whiskas sachê sabor orfanato tailandês; à MJ, uma boneca inflável de pintinho; à Lindomar, um velotrol e um colete à prova de balas; à Nouass, tentou conjurar um cu, mas falhou; e deu aos leitores porra nenhuma, porque aqui num é pograma Du Gugu naum, bando de fidumaégua. KASUKAUSKAUSKAUS**


	4. Recalque no Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 4 – O Beco Diagonal**(Gareth: Também conhecido como 'ponto da Hermione trash'.) (Vovó: Também conhecida como uma posição sexual exclusiva da Bitchione.)

Quando todos saíram do campo da Mansão Potter, Harry, Gina, Neville, Rony, Hermione, Draco e Victória**(Vovó: Cada um tem uma mansão? Porra...)** levaram todos até o Caldeirão Furado, andaram normalmente pelas ruas de Londres como uma grande família,**(Munda: "Essa família é muito unida... (8)" #foge da fic, aos risos#)(Gareth: Olha o plágio da Globo, gente! Roberto Marinho se contorce de ódio dentro de sua tumba!)**** (Vovó: E quem estava vestido de Barney?)** raramente alguém os conhecia, mas algumas vezes alguns bruxos os viam e faziam reverências.**(Gareth: Se quase ninguém os conhecia, comofas pra esse povo os reverenciando? Ah, é muito furo na narrativa pra uma pessoa só, deixo para o próximo ripador.)**** (Vovó: Os caras são os supostos salvadores do mundo bruxo e não ganham reconhecimento? É... a vida não tá fácil pra ninguém...) ** Então eles chegaram À frente do Caldeirão Furado e Harry disse:**(Gareth: "Chegamos, meninës, hora de rodar bolsa! Rony, chuchu, ajeita esse teu top, nem tá dando pra ver nada, amiga!")**** (Vovó: "Uh, aceita, uh aceita! Meu bonde tá passando, se não quer então rejeita! (8)")(Gareth 2: "Não-Não-Não olha pro lado, quem tá passando é o bonde! Se ficar de caôzada, a porrada come! (8)")**

— Nós vamos formar o maior alvoroço**(Gareth: Claro, com esse ponto final enfiado na bunda, todo mundo vai apontar e rir.)**** (Vovó: A bibas causam na buatch.)**

— É – concordou Draco suspirando – a guerra já acabou faz uns 13 anos e ainda reverenciam a gente**(Gareth: Porque você foi mó herói na guerra, Draquixa, não sei como não te fizeram Ministro! Ah, me chupa, vai.)**** (Vovó: Nossa, que dó. Balança o mastro da salvação, Malfoy.)**

— Agora vocês sabemo**(Vovó: "VOCÊS SABEMO". Mais um caipira está colaborando para as estatísticas do êxodo rural. Pensando bem, só um ser acéfalo falaria assim.)**** (Gareth: v6 sabião q nóix ia pra 1 kza mio pq não kbeea + agent nakeel BA-rraco –q)** que eu passei todos esses anos – comentou Harry sorrindo**(Gareth: Pobre scelebrydatch reclusa, só quer paz, gente! Deixa a criança! #vai fumar Super Bonder com camomila#)**** (Vovó: Só eu imaginei todos como Brad, Angelina e suas dezenas de filhos fugindo de um paparazzi?)**

— Bem vamos**(Gareth: Já vou ter que buscar minha lingerie? É foda a vida, já gastei ela pra cacete rebolando no colo d... 'xapralá.)** – disse Rony, e depois continuou rindo – ao mundo horrível de fama**(Vovó: Falou, American Idol.) (Vovó: Falou, Hannah Montana!)**** (Gareth: Humilde, a beesha! #vai aparar as unhas de Fulano com uma faca de diamante#)**

— Desde quando você é famoso, Weasley?**(Gareth: Mais que você, Dracogenada!)**** (Vovó: CHUPA ESSA, GORILÃO!)** – perguntou Draco, fazendo todos rirem**(Gareth: BÃHÃHÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ, PIADA, BÃHÃHÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ!)**** (Vovó: "BÃHÃHÃHÃHÃ, BANANA!")**

— Ora, Malfoy... – retrucou Rony levantando o braço,** (Vovó: "...para fazer uma gorilice...")**** (Gareth: "...para dançar 'Vida de Empreguete'...")** mas Hermione interrompeu e disse:** (Vovó: "Deixa eu pegar na sua piroca, deixa? (8)")**** (Gareth: "Queria ver madame aqui no meu lugar! Eu ia rir de me acabaaaar! (8)")**

— Bem, vamos – todos respiraram fundo, e entraram.** (Vovó: O Caldeirão Furado está mais pra um bar de faroeste pelo 'respiraram fundo e entraram'. Quem é que vai dar um tiro no Malfoy?)**** (Gareth: 'Prajá, Vovó. #recarrega o três-oitão#)** O Caldeirão Furado estava cheio, várias pessoas bebiam e conversavam todos de uma só vez,** (Vovó: Bar de faroeste, não disse?)**** (Gareth: Coisa mais difícil de acontecer, né?)** mas quando Os Heróis**(Vovó: Agora eles pensam que são deuses... Beleza. E tem gente que diz que o poder não sobe a cabeça.)**** (Gareth: Ah, volta pro mar, oferenda.)** entraram o bar ficou em um silêncio profundo,** (Vovó: As monetes chegam, causam e arrasam. Já deu pra entender.)**** (Gareth: ABALOU A BUATCHY! REGAÇA, BEE!1)(Gareth 2: DROP IT! TUNTZ TUNTZ TUNTZ (8))** um cara que estava bebendo cerveja parou o copo no ar um pouco distante da boca que estava escancarada, enquanto a cerveja caia do copo, molhando toda sua roupa.** (Vovó: Acho que eu já vi isso em uma fic de Sues na época dos Marotos... Realmente, os trashes não mudam.)**** (Gareth: Parou 'quisso aí, ninfeta do Gugu! C-duzir com cerveja é menas. #relembra de uma festa de aniversário no Munda's e tem calafrios#)**

Então todos se levantaram e foram apertar as mãos e reverenciarem Os Heróis**(Vovó: Isso daí é forçar a amizade... #vai dar banho em Fulano#)****(Gareth: Mas viraram deus agora ou o quê? Bando de bicha pão-com-ovo, tudo precisando de piroc... #Munda quebra os dentes de Gareth com uma joelhada#)(Gareth 2: OI LINDA, agradecer é diferente de reverenciar, aquele abraço. E porra, a merda da guerra foi há uns 238432847 anos, véi, já deu disso.)**

— Aff! Por que tudo isso? – perguntou Hugo a seus amigos**(Vovó: Porque seus pais são "Zerói" e põe moral na quebrada.)**** (Gareth: É porque os viciados tão querendo as preda que seus paifricante tem, fraga?)**

— Não sei – respondeu Andrew, fazendo uma cara pensativa – talvez porque todos Os Heróis**(Vovó: Na boa, isso já cansou.)**** (Gareth: Vai dar, véio.)** estão juntos no Caldeirão Furado**(#Vovó imaginou os seis patetas dentro de um caldeirão e com aborígenes australianos antropófagos em volta deles#)****(Gareth: Na boa, cês realmente acham que os bruxos iam REVERENCIAR os caras por causa de uma guerra que aconteceu há TREZE ANOS ATRÁS? Na boa, para com o chá de fita e cai na vida real, maluco.)**

— Ou talvez**(Gareth: "...esse KY não esteja estragado, é só o teu cu que tem pelo demais...")** – continuou Tiago sarcasticamente**(Gareth: Ai, faz a sarcástica, mona! Toda trabalhada no veneno, a louca!)** – porque Os Heróis**(Gareth: SIFUDÊ. #vai lustrar as penas do MJ com lágrimas de crianças tailandesas#)** do mundo mágico são aclamados sempre que são vistos por um mago, por causa da morte do Voldemort**(Vovó: Tá bom, NEXT! #Baba sobre o teclado#)****(Gareth: Mas puta que pariu, quem matou o Voldemort foi o Harry! O que diabos o Malfoy e sua esposinha Mary Sue tem a ver com isso, caralho? Ah, vou ali no Castelo das Pedras dançar 'Senta Firme' que eu ganho mais. #veste seu top vermelho e tenta sair do quarto, mas Munda a agarra pelos galhos#) **

— Ou talvez porque – completou Tyler irônico**(#Vovó bateu uma frigideira na cabeça de cada um dos moleques#)****(Gareth: Na boa, se você não é o Willie Wonka, não fica legal.)** – um dos filhos dos caras que mataram o cara-de-cobra**(Gareth: Nossa, preferia até 'Tigrão da Fofolândia', véi, na boa! Cara-de-cobra? Volta pra TV Globinho, viado!)** seja uma anta sem cérebro porque não sabe a fama de seus pais**(Vovó: Não tem ponto final nessa porra ou é impressão minha?)**** (Gareth: Ponto final is too mainstream, Vovó.)**

— Ta bom entendi – disse Hugo – foi uma pergunta idiota**(Vovó: É o que se espera de uma fic idiota, né? #vai buscar conhaque#)****(Gareth: IDIOTACEPTION.)**

— Vindo de você isso não é nenhuma surpresa – retrucou Tyler calmamente,** (Gareth: Ai, a tirada! Beesha cruel! #ignora a fic e vai gargarejar em Jack Daniel's#)** fazendo Tiago e Andrew rirem**(Vovó: HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH PEIDEI. –q)**** (Gareth: Bando de baitola.)**

— COMO ASSIM MALFOY?** (Vovó: "ASSIM MALFOY" é uma marca de desinfetante norueguês que é produzido a partir de sêmen de focas.)**** (Gareth: ALOK VOU SOLTAR MINHAS PLUMAS AQUI OQUEI/)** – gritou Hugo fechando a mão para socar Tyler, mas antes que o fizesse, Victória olhou para eles, seus cabelos estavam pretos e longos, e seus olhos estavam azuis acinzentados, como um céu nublado**(Vovó: ENTENDI TUDO! Os caras iam cair na pancada e a menina tem cabelos pretos e olhos cinzas! TUDO FAZ SENTIDO AGORA!)**** (Gareth: Cristo Rei, quão desnecessária é essa porra? Quer dizer que só mulheres de cabelo preto e longo podem ser sérias? Na boa, esse troço de metamorfomaga a cada esquina que os trashers arrumaram empobrece a leitura de um jeito... #desolada, vai chupar leite condensado do umbigo de um gogoboy no Munda's#) **

— Garotos, menos barulho – disse Victoria com uma voz suave e calma, porém firme,** (Vovó: Essa mina é do capeta, tô dizendo!)**** (Gareth: Leia-se 'sçol uam mãim geinti-bõa, maiz kandu nesceçário sapeku uz mulek na põrradam, moro/'.)** depois deu um meio sorriso e continuou – se não daqui a pouco a imprensa vai falar que os Weasley e os Malfoy declararam guerra, já basta seus pais, então não briguem vocês também**(Vovó: We don't give a damn, bitch.)**** (Gareth: #dormiu abraçada com o ponto final negligenciado depois de ler o 'se não'#)**

— Eu nunca machucaria o Weasley **(Vovó: "...no máximo, deixaria a bunda dele assada...")**** (Gareth: "...sempre passo KY nele antes de nossas aventurinhassapecas...")**– retrucou Tyler dando um sorriso travesso abraçando Hugo pelos ombros**(Vovó: O que eu disse? A viadagem está a flor da pele!)**** (Gareth: RI5O5.)** – o Weasley é quase um irmão para mim**(Vovó: O que piora a sua situação. #tenta pular a janela, mas é apanhada por Munda, que a obriga a ripar#)****(Gareth: Sinto-me confusa com essa falta de pontuação no final da frase. Sou a única?)**

— Sei – disse Tiago sorrindo – e o Andrew é um hipogrifo sem penas**(Vovó: ... Não é uma coisa bonita de se imaginar.)**** (Gareth: ...nossa, valeu, amigo. Vou ali vomitar e já volto.)**

— É sério? – perguntou Tyler sorrindo**(Vovó: Tem gás do riso nesse lugar? Porra, parece que todo mundo dormiu a semana inteira com o Bozo!)**** (#MJ bica Gareth querendo crianças tailandesas para comer, e ela vai servi-lo#)**

— Não – respondeu Andrew – acho que não**(Gareth: Mano, prefiro ler filosofia fake de Facebook do que mais uma palavra dessa fic. #tenta fugir da sala, mas Munda a ameaça com sabres#)**

— Que pena – falou Tyler, fazendo uma cara de dar dó,** (Vovó: Eu li 'dar o loló' e fez muito sentido.)**** (Gareth: ...brochei.)** fazendo Hugo, Tiago e Andrew rirem**(#Vovó foi buscar uma maça para arrancar os dentes desses moleques#)****(Gareth: Citando a mulher do Google: ERRE ESSE ERRE ESSE ERRE ESSE ERRE ESSE.)**

Depois de mais uns vinte minutos, os Heróis**(Gareth: Acho muita graça nisso. Falando assim, só eles que estavam na guerra, né? Às favas com os professores, aurores, gente que morreu tentando salvar os outros e o caralho a quatro! Da Ordem da Fênix ninguém lembra não, né? Fidumaégua.)** conseguiram ir até o muro que levava ao Beco diagonal então Gina contou três tijolos para cima e dois para o lado.** (#Vovó cansou dessa história de 'Os Heróis' e foi brincar de Banco Imobiliário#)****(Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZ)** Então a parede começou a estremecer e se torcer, no centro do muro apareceu um buraco pequeno, então o buraco foi se alargando,** (Gareth: CARALHO, A GENTE LEU OS LIVROS! NÃO PRECISA EXPLICAR, PORRA!)** depois de alguns instantes uma passagem para o Beco havia aberto.** (Gareth: 'se' manda lembranças e pergunta se você não quer fazer swing com ele. –q)** Lojas de todos os tipos serpeavam ao longo das ruas irregulares, centenas de pessoas faziam compras, entravam e saiam das lojas e falavam alto.** (Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ A GENTE SABE, MERDA! #extressada, vai jogar potes de iogurte estragado em Loow e John#)**

No final da rua principal ficava o banco Gringotes, era uma construção sem comparação, grande, imponente, gloriosa, sem igual.** (Vovó: Já disse isso, narrador tapado.)**** (Gareth: #irritada com o nível de tosquice da fic, vai tocar 'Camaro Amarelo' em seu violão verde#)** O mármore branco cobria as paredes do banco.** (Vovó: Se a narração não acabar logo os seus miolos vão enfeitar o mármore branco.)**** (Gareth: Meu cu pr'essaporra, não aguento mais. #engole giletes enferrujados#)**

Eles olhavam atentamente a todas as lojas a procura de artigos, livros, penas, tintas, varinhas, vestes e ingredientes para poções. Mas uma coisa que atrapalhava a visão, era a multidão que os rodeava a todo instante, impedindo que eles dessem um passo sem serem vistos, na quarta ou quinta vez que isso aconteceu Tyler exclamou:**(Gareth: "OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! (8)")****(Vovó: "Puta que pariu, meu gato pôs um ovo! Mas gato não põe ovo, puta que pariu de novo! (8)")(Gareth 2: "A PORRA DA BUCETA É MINHA E EU DÔ PRA QUEM QUIZÉ!1 (8)")(Vovó: "Eu sento rebolaaando, chamando seu nome! (8)")**** (Gareth: "ESTALA-ESTALA-ESTALADINHA, É O BARULHO QUE SAI DA BOCA CHUPANDO MINHA BUCETINHA! (8)")**

— Acho que vou parar de andar com meus pais, a fama atrapalha até as compras**(Vovó: UI! A poderosa!)**** (Gareth: A zelite não pode andar com o recalque, néam, amiga? Foda a vida, né?)** – nesse momento uma garota muito bonita apareceu, seu cabelo era castanho claro, quase loiro, seus olhos eram azuis escuros e sua pele era branca, mas era um pouco corada**(Vovó: ?)**** (Gareth: AKA sardenta.)(Gareth 2: AKA bronzeada na laje.) (Gareth 3: AKA garota propaganda do Cenoura&Bronze.)(Gareth 4: AKA MARY SUE DO CARALIO.)**. Ela deu uma risadinha para Tyler e, sorrindo, ele falou**(Vovó: "Louco louco louco melo, louco louco cogumelo, cogumelos azuis! (8)" #Viva Ventania)**** (Gareth: "É hoje que eu chavusco essa buça!")** – Retiro o que disse

— Pessoal nos deixe passar**(Gareth: #rebola vestida de vírgula, cai e bate a cabeça#)** – pediu Harry e então mais alto ele continuou – estamos tentando fazer compras como todos vocês. E esse tumulto atrapalha tanto a nós quanto a vocês, são compras normais por isso não precisam causar alvoroço só porque nós estamos aqui**(Vovó: Aposto que os Zerói estavam vestidos como a Lady Gaga e não queriam chamar atenção. Tá bom, viu.) ****(Gareth: Feitiço de Desilusão? Capa da Invisibilidade? BOBAGEM! #chatiada)**

Depois disso todos se afastaram e voltaram a fazer as compras, vez ou outra alguém vinha para reverenciá-los,** (Gareth: Puta que me pariu rodando, mano, reverencia a pica do MR Catra, bando de cadela!)** mas fora isso o dia continuou bem. Hermione e Rose foram à loja Floreios e Borrões comprarem os livros de todos, depois que as duas entraram Hugo perguntou ironicamente:** (Gareth: "Ai mel dels, será o Benedjéto? Rs")**

— Será que**(Gareth: "...se eu sentar numa pica de jumento coberta de doce de leite e confeti...")** as **(Gareth: "... minhas...")**duas**(Gareth: "...nádegas...")** voltam**(Gareth: "...ao seu estado normal? #dúvida")**?

— Duvido muito – respondeu Rony sorrindo**(Gareth: É, a loja é um universo paralelo mesmo, sempre soube.)** – conhecendo as duas como eu conheço, nós vamos ter que arrancá-las de lá. Um lugar com livros é o Paraíso para as duas**(Gareth: E essa letra maiúscula aí é pra quê, amor? #tricotando um casaco feito de vísceras de crianças tailandesas#)**

— Vai entender! – disseram Tyler e Tiago juntos.** (Gareth: AI AMIK UNÍSSONO QUI MAJICU R1505.)**

— Eu e Katie vamos comprar os ingredientes para poções – disse Luna, que havia ficado calada até aquele momento, então as duas saíram andando no meio das pessoas**(Vovó: "...porém, todos sabiam que elas iriam comprar roupas de piranha pra seduzir os professores de Hog...")**** (Gareth: É, Vovó, geral sabe do proibidão que rola na Sala Precisa! Né novidade pra ninguém!)**

— Eu preciso ir numa loja de plantas raras**(Gareth: "...vou começar a fabricar meu próprio lubrificante à base de menta! Quero meu buubuu geladjénho, RSRS")** – falou Neville – eu vi um Salgueiro-Tubarão**(Vovó: ... Agora você brincou comigo. Minha imaginação não é páreo pra isso.)**** (#Gareth deu pau tentando imaginar#)**, seus dentes eram maiores que meu punho, vai ser ótimo mostrar uma dessas para os alunos do 5º ano**(Gareth: Ponto final que é bom ninguém quer mostrar não, né, porra?)**

— E lá se foi o professor – comentou Draco sorrindo – para quem desmaiava só de ver uma mandrágora, o Neville mudou muito**(Vovó: Mas você continua sendo o baitola de sempre, não é?)**** (Gareth: Alerta de diálogos desnecessários! Você já o conhece desde a aurora dos tempos e fala isso só agora? Ah, vá!)**

— É – concordou Harry, vendo o amigo sumindo no meio da multidão – a guerra deu muita coragem a ele**(Vovó: Draco amigo do Neville... A guerra mudou as pessoas, mas não é pra tanto.)**** (Gareth: A. GENTE. MODAFÓQUING. SABE.)**

Victória foi atrás de Luna para comprar **(Gareth: "...lingeries furadas embaixo...")**ingredientes para poções que mudam a aparência, envenenamentos e para persuasão para falar a verdade, que estavam em faltam no setor de Espiões**(Gareth: A-MAY o 'estavam em faltam'. De boa.)****(Vovó: Porque isso são coisas que se vendem em qualquer loja, ao alcance dos civis... #foi bater sua cabeça na parede#)**

— Parece que só sobrou a gente garotos**(Vovó: E lá vem a carinha de Pedo Bear.)**** (Gareth: Vamos brincar de escondidinho de presunto! RISOS)** – disse Rony então ele olhou para os quatro que estavam com as mãos estendidas como se estivessem pedindo algo**(Vovó: ... O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE?)**** (Gareth: "Dá surra de piroca, dá, meu negão! Isso! Assim! Oh!")**

— O que vocês querem?** (Gareth: "Queremos fuder. Agora repare que não falamos 'transar', 'fazer amor', 'fazer nheco-nheco'... falamos fuder. Fu-der." #Portadosfundos)** – perguntou Harry mexendo no**(Gareth: "...ânus arrombado...")** bolso da calça onde estava sua carteira, movimento que Draco e Rony imitaram**(Vovó: Prostitutas!)**** (Gareth: Bora que o cafetão quer lucro, meninës!)**

— Cem Galeões! – exclamaram os quatro meninos**(Vovó: Os Weasley vão ficar o resto do ano sem comer...)**** (Gareth: Isso é mais do que cinco gerações de Weasley produziram durante toda a vida. Chatiado.)**

— E o que vocês farão com cem galeões? – indagou Draco entregando um saquinho prata com as moedas douradas**(Vovó: Draco, prata e dourado juntos? Isso não é fashion, amico.)**** (Gareth: Ai que bicha sem senso de moda, gente.)** para Tyler, enquanto Rony fazia a mesma coisa com um saquinho preto para Hugo, e Harry fazia com um saquinho dourado para Tiago**(Vovó: FODA-SE A COR DO SACO DE CADA UM.)**** (Gareth: FODA-SE A COR DO SACO DE CADA UM #2.)**

— Sei lá – responderam eles então Hugo, Tiago e Tyler correram para as lojas,** (Vovó: Se meu filho me pedisse tanto dinheiro assim e nem soubesse com que ia gastar eu enfiava a mão na cara dele que não iria sobrar nenhum dente!)**** (Gareth: #irritada com o nível de chatice da fic, vai pro Munda's tomar uma com a L.A e a Iôlly#)** mas pararam no meio do caminho esquecendo-se de Andrew**(Gareth: E do ponto final também, de quebra.)**

— Seu pai deixou esse dinheiro antes de ir para a loja de plantas - falou Harry, então ele pegou um saquinho vermelho**(Gareth: MANO, ENFIA A COR DO SAQUINHO NA BUÇA! NINGUÉM LIGA!)** com cem moedas douradas e deu a Andrew**(Gareth: Foda a vida. #olha para seu Poupançudo da Caixa mais vazio do que nunca e entra em depressão#)**

Então os quatro garotos saíram correndo pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, então Draco viu sua filha, Alyce, parada olhando para o céu, distraída, e indagou:** (Vovó: "Você tem problema, guria? O Tico e o Teco fundiram?")**** (Gareth: A-may esse parágrafo, tão bem construído! –n)**

— Quer alguma coisa filha?** (Gareth: Sim! A vírgula, se não for pedir muito!)**

— Não – respondeu ela com sua voz doce e suave,** (Vovó: SUE DE PRIMEIRA CATIGURIA.)**** (Gareth: Maaaaaaano, quando a gente fala que Mary Sue é a pior coisa já inventada... #vai tomar sorvete de creme com chumbinho#)** então ela se virou para Lilian e continuou – vamos naquela loja que vimos?**(Vovó: Sex shop!)**** (Gareth: "Spicy Spells ou The Big Broom?")**

Lilian assentiu, e as duas garotas saíram andando pela multidão.** (Gareth: Ai que lindo, amiga, cê lembrou do ponto final! Toma aqui esse biscoito!)**

Algumas horas se passaram e todos se encontraram.** (Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)** Enquanto Tyler, Tiago, Hugo e Andrew andavam pelo Beco Diagonal eles trombaram com quatro garotos que pareciam ser da mesma idade que eles. Um era grande e corpulento, seus cabelos eram pretos e ralos e seus olhos eram castanhos e brilhavam com ferocidade. O garoto que estava ao seu lado direito era alto e magro seu cabelo era castanho e seus olhos eram pretos. O que estava ao lado esquerdo era baixo e magro seu cabelo era louro e curto e seu rosto parecia de um rato. O último era alto e magro, sua pele era branca, seu cabelo era loiro e seus olhos eram azuis. Os quatro olharam Tiago, Tyler, Hugo e Andrew com ódio, o grande e corpulento disse:** (Vovó: UM PARÁGRAFO INTEIRO PRA DESCREVER OS 'INIMIGOS' MORTAIS DOS GURIS. Mano, ninguém tá nem aí pra isso.)**** (Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ) (Gareth: Oi, a gente leu a merda da ficha que você fez no segundo capítulo, então isso foi muito desnecessário, beijos.)**

— Ora, ora Os filhos dos Heróis**(#Vovó não está dando a mínima pra fic#)****(Gareth: Que frase bem-formulada, mano! Chorei de emoção!)**

— O que foi o Moby Dick?** (Vovó: UM LIVRO FAMOSO SOBRE UMA BALEIA, SEU BOSTA!)**** (Gareth: UIE, REGASSOL, AMIK, SAMBA NA CARA DA SOCIEDATCH! RECALQUE DE PUTA DEUS NÃO ESCUTA, AMIK, ABALA AS ESTRUTURAS1!)** – perguntou Tiago, fazendo Tyler, Hugo e Andrew rirem – quer um autografo?** (Vovó: Assina no meu pau imaginário, vai!)**** (Gareth: Cara, me chupa, vai.)**

— Olha como fala Potter**(Vovó: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO! #Enfiou um prego nos olhos#)** – retrucou o garoto do lado direito**(Gareth: #está comprando um vibrador novo e não pode comentar#)**

— Cuida da sua vida e não se intromete**(Vovó: Conjuga essa porra direito, filho!)**** (Gareth: GEEEEEEEENTE, eu ia pra casa depois dessa, hein? –n)** – disse Tyler e depois continuou – se eu fosse você me preocuparia com você, o vento ta ficando forte, daqui a pouco você vai sair voando**(Gareth: Caralho, tá me dando desgosto de ver essa briga, viu! Vergonha alheia lv 82374897.)**

— Cala a boca, Malfoy – respondeu o garoto do lado direito, que estava ficando vermelho de raiva**(Gareth: Feri seus sentimentos, amor? Quer que eu busque uma PICA DE JUMENTO PRA VOCÊ SENTAR?)**

— Quem avisa amigo é – retrucou Tyler dando um sorriso zombeteiro**(#Vovó foi beber no Munda's#)****(Gareth: #imagina um menino com uma tatuagem de RSRS na cara e morre#)**

— Bem**(Gareth: Vírgula.)** vamos embora – falou Hugo

— Então existe um medroso no grupo – zombou o último garoto**(Vovó: Para de forçar o conflito...)**** (Gareth: Não sei quem porras está falando, cara. Vou ali me drogar e já volto. #tenta sair do cômodo, mas Munda joga um tijolo nela#)**

— Vamos ver quem é o medroso – retrucou Hugo se preparando para pular em cima do garoto que zombou dele, então Tiago olhou para o menino da esquerda e gritou, assustando todo mundo:** (Vovó: "At first time I was afraid! I was petrified!(8)")**** (Gareth: "PARA TUDO! PROMOÇÃO NA GUCCI, GEMT! BORA, BEESHARADA!")**

— CRUZ CREDO! **(Vovó: #Giant Face Palm#)****(Gareth: ...?)**– então ele se acalmou e continuou – _que coisa_é essa? É uma pessoa?** (Vovó: Não biba, é um Abominável Homem das Neves!)**** (Gareth: Nossa, mano, o nível das tiradas é... #tenta suicídio com um cabo USB#)**

— É claro que sou uma pessoa – respondeu o garoto da esquerda com uma voz esganiçada, o que fez Tiago, Tyler, Hugo e Andrew rirem**(Vovó: Todo mundo dormiu em um carro de palhaço essa noite, só pode.)**** (Gareth: Mano. Mano. MANO. MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANO.)**

— Meu Merlin! – exclamou Tyler fazendo uma cara horrorizada**(Vovó: BYBA XOKATZ.)**** (Gareth: APENAS.)** – quem deixou isso sair do zoológico**(Vovó: A puta da sua mãe que não te deu educação, guri.)**** (Gareth: Caralho, mano UAHHUAUHAUHAUHA acabou com o recalque, hein, amiga?)**

— Vamos embora – disse o garoto grande e corpulento, ele virou as costas e os outros fizeram o mesmo indo embora, então ele parou e voltou dizendo**(Vovó: "****Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me? (8)")** – nós vemos em Hogwarts**(Gareth: NUSS, Pasquale chorou com essa!)** – então ele foi embora com seus "capangas"**(Vovó: UI! Sente a maldade no ar!)**** (Gareth: Dick Vigarista, quanto tempo!)**

— Ótimo – disse Tiago dando um sorriso assustador**(Vovó: Eu li 'avassalador'. Mano, tô precisando de óculos...)**, e se virando para ir ao local que Harry combinou com os outros, na frente do Banco Gringotes – agora já temos um pessoal que a gente pode azarar o resto da nossa estada em Hogwarts sem ressentimento**(Vovó: Mona poderosa que luta contra as forças do mal! São as Meninas Super Poderosas, gentch!)**** (Gareth: Confesso que dormi durante esse parágrafo. Pode me processar, Munda.)(#Munda tenta passar Gareth em um moedor de carne#)(Gareth: ASSIM NÃO, PORRA!)**

— Concordo plenamente, Tiago – falou Tyler abraçando o amigo pelos ombros e dando o mesmo sorriso que Tiago**(Gareth: Cara, cês nunca saíram do armário, cês NASCERAM fora dele! Puta merda!)** – aqueles quatro não terão descanso em Hogwarts**(Vovó: "A bunda deles vai doer a semana inteira! MWHUAHAHAUHAUHAUHA!")**** (Gareth: "Vou esfolar o pau deles no meu tobz! Risos!")**

— Eles vão se arrepender de terem se tornado nossos inimigos**(Vovó: Não rolou química, pisou no pé de alguém e já é inimigo mortal. Assim que eu gosto de ver! #vai buscar conhaque#)****(Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)** – concordou Hugo indo para o lado de Tiago – serão azarados sempre**(Gareth: Na boa, ponto final é bom, hein?)**

— Eles lamentarão o momento em que nos chamaram de "Os filhos dos Heróis"**(Vovó: Mas vocês são filhos dos Zerói, não?)**** (Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ TÉDIO #APENAS)** – terminou Andrew indo ao lado de Tyler, os quatro teriam várias lutas em Hogwarts, pois Tiago, Tyler, Andrew e Hugo odiavam ser reconhecidos só pela fama de seus pais, então Andrew continuou – Mostraremos a eles que somos muito mais do que filhos de heróis**(Vovó: E assim nasceram as Meninas Super Poderosas!)**** (Gareth: SAMBA NA CARA DA SOCIEDADE, BI!)**

Então os quatro saíram andando, em direção ao Banco Gringotes, quando todos se encontrarem e depois de todos comprarem as varinhas,** (Gareth: Pera: eles tavam falando em azarar SEM VARINHAS? Veeeesh!)** e depois que Tiago quase incendiar o pobre Olivaras,** (Gareth: Nós enverga mas não quebra, né, Olivaras? Velho igual a vida!)** antes de Harry salvá-lo, todos voltaram para casa para descansar, pois da li há duas semanas**(Gareth: Apenas bolada com esse Português made in lixão.)** eles iriam à plataforma 9¾.**(Vovó: Quem conseguiu acompanhar esse parágrafo? Com essa mistureba de tempos verbais eu não consegui entender porra nenhuma.)**

**N/A: Bem queridos leitores cap4 pronto,**(Vovó: TENDI TUTO.)(Gareth: Sério, cara? Nem tinha reparado.)** esse foi demorado**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** mas os próximos serão postados mais rápido. Esperem os próximos caps. E comentem! Não custa nada e deixará um escritor muito feliz,** (Gareth: Não acho que os MEUS comentários te deixariam feliz, hein, amigo?)** de sua opinião sobre o capítulo isso ajuda muito na hora da escrita, quando nós, leitores, sabemos que várias pessoas esperam os próximos caps. Bem valeu, e comentem.**(Vovó: Você deve saber da ripagem, é claro. Ripagem conta como comentário.)

**Puts! Foi mal mesmo pela demora, eu já tinha terminado esse cap faz muito tempo, mas deu um bug louco no site, eu conseguia fazer o login, mas não consegui editar minhas histórias. Esperem o cap5, ele já ta chegando.**(Vovó: "Só de sacanagem... Tô chegando devagar! (8)") (Gareth: O PAPAI CHEGOU, O-O-O PAPAI CHEGOOOOU! (8))

**MFF**(Vovó: TODOS DIZ WTF?) (Gareth: Miss Fortune Fucking? Maokai Fisting Fiora? #League of Legends)

(Gareth: É...)**NOX**(Gareth: "...QUE VOA, BRUXÃO!")

**Vovó foi encontrada bêbada em uma lata de lixo, com um cachorro lambendo sua boca. Em sua mão havia um bilhete amassado de adeus, com os dizeres "Munda, sua maldita, me demita, por favor!"**

**Gareth colou sua bunda num banco do Munda's, para nunca mais sair de lá. Munda rogou a Praga Gangrena em Gareth, que está agora fazendo cirurgia com o Dr. Hollywood para reconstrução anal.**


End file.
